A Different Kind Of Magic
by TheWarrior12
Summary: AU story. Elphaba is poor and living on the streets trying to support her crippled sister. Galinda is a royal princess living in a palace. What happens when these two meet? Only time will tell. Especially when Elphaba finds a magic lamp. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is T:** For violence and mild language.

**Author's note:** Not too long after finishing my other story "Beauty and The Witch." that is based off of "Beauty and the Beast." I thought I could try another story based off of another Disney classic.

So... this story, "A Different Kind of Magic," is a AU, that is somewhat based off of the movie, "Aladdin." Feedback is always welcome and enjoy!

**A Different Kind Of Magic**

"Elphaba! Elphaba!" An old woman shouted loudly in her store. "Elphaba! Damn it, where is that girl?"

"I hear you, Yackle, I hear you." A young green skinned woman around twenty years old answered, as she ran from around the corner.

"Elphaba, I got another message for you too deliver." Yackle said, as she handed a scroll to the girl. "This message needs to be given to Boq the Tin Woodsman rather quickly."

"I'll get it to him in no time at all." Elphaba answered, as she took the scroll and put it in her pocket.

"That a girl. Now off with you now." Yackle replied, with a smile. Elphaba nodded her head and took off as fast as she could.

Now Elphaba lived in the city where the great Emerald City was. She worked a job as a message delivering scrolls when need be. It was a terrible paid job, but she was lucky to have it. You see Elphaba was an orphan who lived in a run down shack with her sister, Nessarose, and their pet flying monkey Chistery. Elphaba worked hard to take care of Nessa who was crippled. Ever since Elphaba's and Nessarose's parents died when they were just kids they had been living in extremely poverty. But Elphaba was just happy they were together, and with every gold coin she made was one step closer to hopefully getting a better life.

The streets of Oz were extremely busy at this time, but Elphaba had delivered so many messages she knew what ways were the fastest so she could beat the crowds. In the afternoon was the prime time for the market place. The Ozians were busy buying and selling until the sun started to sink away.

On her way to give the message to Boq she ran passed her sister Nessarose. Since Nessa was crippled, she couldn't help her sister in delivering messages around. However she played the flute beautifully, so she would sit in the marketplace and play. Hoping to make some coins from Ozians passing by.

"Hi Nessa!" Elphaba greeted her, as she ran by. "Bye Nessa." Nessarose nodded her head as her green sister passed in acknowledgment but continued to play her flute to the crowds.

As Elphaba rounded the last corner and she soon came to Boq's tin shop. She pushed some of her raven hair out from her eyes before entering the shop.

When Boq saw her he put down a his work and greeted her, "So what can I do for you?" Everyone knew Yackle's green message girl, Elphaba.

"I have a message here for you." Elphaba said, as she handed him the scroll and went to leave.

"Hold on there." Boq called to her as he handed Elphaba a pear for her trouble.

"Thank you!" Elphaba said, as she placed the pear into her coat pocket. She was very grateful. It wasn't often that she got tips. After the pear was safely put away she headed off back to Yackle.

"That was fast." Yackle said, when she saw Elphaba run back through the door. "But I'm sorry to say you don't get paid this week. Remember, Elphaba, you get paid for how many scrolls you deliver not how many days you work."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Elphaba replied with a sigh. "I get paid after I deliver ten scrolls."

"That's right and sadly I don't have anymore more scrolls for you to deliver today." Yackle answered, as she patted the green girl on the back. "But for you're quick work with Boq's scroll you can have this." With that Yackle handed Elphaba an piece of candy. "I know Chistery loves this stuff."

"Thanks, Yackle, I'll see you tomorrow." Elphaba said, as she headed off back towards her sister.

It wasn't long before met up with Nessa who was just finishing her last song of the day. Elphaba gave a smile to her sister before helping her up.

"How was work today?" Elphaba asked, as she handed Nessarose her crutches.

"Slow picking today." Nessa answered, as she showed her green sister the two silver coins she had made for her flute playing. "Not even enough to buy some bread."

"Don't worry about dinner. I got a tipped a pear today." Elphaba said, as she began to lead Nessa away. "Now let's go home."

After a few minutes of walking the two sisters came across a steep stairwell. Elphaba then picked up Nessarose into her arms and began to carry her up. It wasn't long before they came to a broken down stone loft. The loft was filled with mostly broken or tattered items, but Elphaba didn't really care. This place had been their home since their parents died. Not to mention it kept them out of the rain which was especially important to Elphaba since she was allergic to water. She had such an intolerance for water that it burned her skin like acid. The only thing of value they had was a pair of ruby slippers that Nessarose always wore. They were a gift from her parents when saw was just a little girl.

"Chistery isn't back yet." Nessa pointed out, as Elphaba gently laid her on a flat ripped mattress on the floor.

"I wouldn't worry. He should be back any minute now." Elphaba said, as she took out the pear and cut it into three pieces. She gave the biggest of the three to Nessa and took the smallest for herself. Leaving the last piece of the pear for Chistery.

Just then a winged monkey flew into the loft clapping his hands when he saw Elphaba and Nessarose were there as well.

"Well speak of the devil." Elphaba replied with a chuckle. "And how was your day, Chsitery? Any luck finding anything?" The winged monkey nodded his head twice before dropping three gold coins into Elphaba's hand. "Good job, you did the best out of all three of us today." Elphaba added, as she handed him the pear piece and the piece of candy Yackle had given to her. The flying monkey wasted not time eating the food given to them. Elphaba then put the coins away under a secret floorboard before taking the only unripped blanket and laying it on top of Nessa.

"Goodnight Elphaba." Nessarose said, as she smiled at her sister.

"Goodnight." The green girl whispered before standing up and getting into her hammock. It saddened Elphaba when she tucked in her younger sister at night to know this place was where they called home. 'I wish I could do better for us. But I guess this is the best it's going to get...at least for now.'

..X...

Elphaba awoke to feel someone poking her in the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Chsitery looking at her.

"Elphie, go-going to be...lat-te...for work." Chistery said, as he poked her again.

"All right, all right, I'm up." Elphaba answered, as she rolled out of her hammock. Her attention was then brought back to Chistery when she saw he was going to wake Nessa up next. "You can let her sleep, Chistery. She can have a day off."

"Okay." Chistery replied, as he fixed his hat.

"Good luck today." Elphaba said, as the winged monkey gave her a wave before flying out the window. The green girl then left a note for her sister before heading off to Yackle's building.

...X...

"You're late." Yackle said, once she saw the green girl enter the shop.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Elphaba replied with a sigh. "But I'm here and ready to deliver some scrolls."

"Here you go." Yackle answered, as she placed one in Elphaba's hand. "This goes to Doctor Dillamond."

"Oh, boy, I love seeing Doctor Dillamond. It's been awhile since I delivered a message to him." Elphaba said, as she placed the scroll safely in her pocket.

"Well don't spend a long time talking with though. I got other scrolls that need to be delivered today." Yackle replied, but the green girl was all ready out the door by the time she was ended her sentence.

Elphaba raced as fast as her legs could carry her towards's Doctor Dillamond's shop. She couldn't wait to see what new things he had this time. After taking a short cut through an ally Elphaba made it to the shop in record time. She then pulled out the scroll before entering the shop.

"Doctor Dillamond? Doctor Dillamond?" Elphaba called, as she walked deeper into the room.

"Elphaba? Elphaba Thropp is that you?" A voice came out. Elphaba then looked over passed a few items to see none other than the goat Doctor Dillamond. "My, my, Elphaba I haven't seen you in weeks!" He exclaimed as he walked up to her.

"Good morning, Doctor Dillamond, I have a message for you." Elphaba said, her voice beaming.

"Thank you, child, it's wonderful to see you. How's your sister Nessa?" The Goat asked, as he took the scroll from Elphaba's hand.

"She's all right." Elphaba answered. "How are things here? Got any new items?"

"I'm afraid there are no new items. Things have been a bit slow around here." Doctor Dilllamond said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "People just haven't brought anything of true value in a while to trade. I guess they are saving their valuable heirlooms, so they have something to give to the royal family."

"What's going on with the royal Upland family?" Elphaba asked, as she began to look over some books.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The King and Queen are trying to find a suitor for their daughter, Princess Galinda. They are hoping she will pick one and a wedding can be planned by the month's end." Doctor Dillamond replied.

"Thanks for the update...well I better go. Yackle will be mad if I don't get back soon." Elphaba said, as she went to leave, but the Goat stopped her.

"One moment, Elphaba, here you are." Doctor Dillamond replied, as he placed five golden coins into her hand before giving her a loaf a bread.

"Doctor Dillamond I can't take this. It's...it's too much." Elphaba said, as she tried to give him back the bread and the money.

"No, you take it. You deserve it. Now off with you now." The Goat answered, with a kind smile. "Now go! Hurry now!"

"Thank you, so much!" Elphaba shouted, before exiting the store and running off back to Yackle's store.

As Elphaba was making her way back when she rounded the corner to see a huge crowd blocking her way. She could also hear whispering throughout the group of people as a great carriage was being pulled towards the palace of the Upland.

"Another suitor has come to seek the Princess Galinda's hand in marriage. I heard he's a Winkie Prince." One Ozian replied to another.

"I wonder if Princess Galinda will pick him?" Another retorted.

"Suitors are coming from all lands to attend this ball for Galinda's hand." A woman whispered to another.

Elphaba's gazed over the jewel filled carriage. It was being pulled by two white horses wearing the finest cloths themselves. With a shake of her head she began to walk around the crowd to get a better look.

"One jewel on that carriage could pay for dinner for a week." Elphaba whispered to herself. She thought briefly to try to steal one, but thought better of it and took off back to Yackle's.

"Did you see that huge carriage going by?" Elphaba asked Yackle once she was inside. "I've never seen a carriage that big."

"That carriage held Prince Fiyero. He's trying to win the Princess' heart. Like all the other suitors coming. " Yackle replied, as she handed Elphaba another scroll.

"Who's this scroll for?"

"This message is for Avaric." Yackle answered.

"Avaric? Er, I hate that guy." Elphaba grumbled. Avaric was a snotty and not to mention very arrogant young man from a rich family. Avaric's family were very well off, but were mean to others. Especially people who were poorer then them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's not the nicest person. But once you finish this message I can pay you." Yackle said, as she patted the green girl on the back.

"That's great news. The Unnamed God knows my sister and I need the money." Elphaba said, as she tucked the message into her pocket.

"Well the sooner you deliver the scroll the sooner you will be paid. So off with you now." Yackle said, as she shooed Elphaba out the door.

Elphaba ran off at top speed, for Avaric's giant home was a bit of a ways to get to. After a few minutes she grew tired so turned her pace into a walk. When Elphaba was almost to her destination she took out the scroll and looked at it. The scroll was tied with a golden tread and had the Upland seal on it.

"This is probably an invitation for Avaric to come to the Upland's ball." Elphaba whispered. A little while later Elphaba got to the Avaric's house. She knocked on the door and waited. Within seconds the door was flung open and Avaric stood there as a displeased look played across his face.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"A message for you." Elphaba answered, as she held out the scroll to him. Avaric snatched the scroll from the green girl's hand before promptly slamming the door in her face. Elphaba just gave a sigh before hurrying back to Yackle.

...X...

"Well done, Elphaba, here's what you've been waiting for." Yackle said, as she handed the green girl her pouch of gold coins.

"Thanks so much." Elphaba replied, as she placed the pouch into her pocket. "Am I all done for today?"

"Yup, so go home and relax and I'll see you tomorrow." Yackle answered, with a smile.

Elphaba returned the smile before leaving with great haste. Once out the door Elphaba headed towards the market place, so she could pick up some items.

After an hour or so Elphaba returned home to see Nessarose reading a book.

"Elphaba you're home!" Nessa exclaimed, as she placed the book down. Elphaba could see Nessa's flute was safely still in her case, so she knew Nessarose didn't go out and play in the marketplace.

"Good you stayed home today." Elphaba said, as she placed down her sack of things she bought from the marketplace. "I got paid today, and I got a special surprise for you." With that Elphaba reached in her sack and pulled out a red and white scarf.

"Oh, Elphaba, it's so pretty and so soft!" Nessa said, she wrapped it around her neck. "Thank you so much!"

"I thought it would be a good buy since your old one is all torn." Elphaba replied. "I also bought Chistery a vest."

"Anything for dinner?" Nessa questioned.

"I got a loaf of bread and some apples." Elphaba answered, as she placed the bread off to the side, handed her sister an apple, and placed the two golden coins she had left in the sack under the floor boards. Elphaba then looked back at her sister. "Nessa, are you feeling all right? You look a bit pale."

"When I woke up this morning my throat was a bit sore, but it's a bit better now." Nessarose answered, as she fixed her new scarf.

"Well...just be sure I want you to stay home again tomorrow." Elphaba said, as she leaned over and felt her sister's head. 'She feels a bit warm.'

"Oh, Elphaba, I can't. We need the money." Nessa argued.

"Don't think about that." Elphaba said. "You need your rest. You are no good sick. You're staying home tomorrow and that's that." Just then Chistery flew into the window. He had a sad look upon his face.

"Didn't...f-find...any-yything." The winged monkey replied, as she showed his empty hands.

"That's okay, Chistery, I got paid today so no worries. Here you are." Elphaba said, as she handed him the vest and a apple.

"Woo, pretty." Chistery answered, as he looked over the vest before giving the green girl a tight hug.

After the three of them had finished their apples they played a quick game of cards before setting down to got to bed. Chistery took his usual spot on his favorite pillow as Elphaba tucked Nessarose in before climbing into her hammock. It wasn't long before Nessa and Chistery fell asleep, but Elphaba couldn't sleep though. She just gazed out into the night at the palace of the royal Upland family. She let out a deep sigh before whispering, "I wonder what's it like in palace."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, I can't wait for my coming out ball!" Princess Galinda exclaimed, to her pet lion, Zeke, as she brushed her hair. "Popsical and Momsie even made it a masked ball! Oh, those are my favorites! I just love to dress up!"

"Galinda could you come out here?" A voice called to her.

"Coming Momsie!" Galinda called back as she hurried out of her room. She was careful not to trip on her long pink dress that highlighted her feminine form. Galinda was a beautiful young women with long curly blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes. Once she made it down the stairs a Galinda could see her father and mother talking to two men.

"Galinda, this is Crope and Tibbett. They are here to help you design the dress and mask you want for the ball that's coming up." Galnda's mother, Queen Melinda, said.

"They are the finest clothes makers in Oz." Galinda's father, King Galal, added.

"Well...I want my dress to be pink and my mask to be pink too, but I want the mask to be a slightly darker pink then my dress. Oh, and I want shiny pink stones around parts of my mask so the suitors are drawn to it. And I want my dress to be sparkle too." Galinda said, her voice filled with excitement.

"The Princess knows what she wants." Tibbett said, as he wrote down all what Galinda had said on a clip board he had.

"Now what kind of fabric do you want, darling?" Crope asked, as he took out some samples for Galinda too look at.

Princess Galinda looked over each fabric carefully. Her eyes scanning ever so delicately until she shouted, "That one! Oh, it's so soft. I just love it!"

"Excellent. We can have the dress made within the week." Crope replied, as he handed the sample piece Galinda had picked out over to Tibbett. "Take this will you, my pet?"

"Of course." Tibbett answered, as he tucked the sample away for safe keeping.

"Good day to you, your Majesties, we will be back once the dress is finished." With those words Crope and Tibbett gave a bow before leaving.

Just then a old woman rushed into the throne room where the royal family was and began to look around frantically.

"Did I miss them? Did I miss the dress designers?" The old women asked.

"I'm afraid they just left, Madam." King Galal said.

"Damn, I knew I should have gotten here sooner." She groaned.

"It's all right, Madam Morrible, everything went smoothly." The King answered, as he patted her back.

"Still, I am your advisor and I should have been here." She replied, with a sigh. "Well I will just have to make a better effort next time. So...Princess did you pick out a dress and mask for the ball?"

"Oh, yes, I'm quite excited. I can't wait for the ball!" Galinda replied.

"That's good. Oh, yes, my King and Queen some of the suitors have all ready arrived, so I put them each in a different room in the guest tower." Morrible answered.

"Thank you so much." Queen Melinda said.

"No trouble at all. Now if you excuse me I have other matter I must attend to." With that Madam Morrible headed back to her room. Once inside Morrible locked her door and took out a book from under her mattress.

"Ah, the Grimmerie, such a powerful book. If only I knew how to read it then I would be Queen of Oz." Morrible whispered to herself. "No matter though. Once my plan is put in motion the Upland family will be no more."

...X...

"How many suitors are coming to the ball?" Galinda asked, Morrible as they sat down to eat.

"Most of the invitations have been handed in as we speak, so this ball with have a great turn out." Morrible answered, as she checked her clipboard.

"That is such wonderful news." Queen Melinda replied, as she took a sip of her wine.

"I just know this masked ball will go down in history." King Galal answered, as he began to eat his steak.

"So Madam, have you seen any of the suitors?" Galinda asked.

"Yes, I have seen some, Princess, but it's you that will have to make the decision in the end." Madam Morrible replied.

"Any look... above average?" King Galal whispered to Madam Morrible

"Well there is one that stand out in my mind. His name is Fiyero. Very well off and handsome too. So far the best of the ones I have seen." Morrible whispered back.

"Fiyero...well I will have to keep that name in mind." The King answered, as he took another bite from his steak.

After dinner Galinda took a walk around the palace gardens, with Zeke, before returning back inside to take a bath. She then changed into her nightgown and crawled into her queen sized bed. She blew a kiss to Zeke before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry guys that this chapter is so short. The next chapter is much longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elphaba awoke the next morning to hear her sister coughing quite violently. She quickly rolled out of her hammock and kneeled by Nessarose's side. The sight of Nessa's condition scared the green girl.

"Sweet Oz, you look so pale." Elphaba whispered, as placed a hand on her sister's forehead to feel she was burning up.

"Elphaba, I don't feel so good." Nessarose said, as she coughed even harder.

"Just lay down I'm going to get a Doctor." Elphaba replied, as she went to get up, but Nessa stopped her.

"We don't have money for a Doctor and you need to go to work soon." Nessa retorted.

"First off...we have money under the floorboards and second on my way to get the Doctor I can tell Yackle I will be late. She'll understand...I hope. Now lay down. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elphaba answered, as she ran off as fast as she could, but not before taking what little money they had saved up that were under the floorboards.

...X...

After Elphaba told Yackle she would be late she headed off to the stand of the old Witch Doctor. It didn't take Elphaba long to get to there.

"Please you must come with me. My sister is very sick and I don't know what's wrong with her." Elphaba said, her voice filled with fear. The old Witch Doctor didn't answer, but instead held out his hand. Elphaba gave a sigh and placed some money into his hand. The old Doctor looked at the money but only shook his head. In turn the green girl placed a few more coins into his hand.

With that the old Witch Doctor stood up and said, "Lead the way."

...X...

After an hour worth of tests the old Witch Doctor went over to Elphaba and said, "Your sister has cold fever. It's when the body gets a prolonged cough because of harsh conditions. It's hard to get but when it is caught...it can be extremely dangerous. If the person with cold fever doesn't get the medicine soon they will...die."

Elphaba's green face lost some color once she heard. After a second or two she answered, "Well, give me the medicine then. I will pay any price."

"I'm afraid I don't have it. Not to mention the medicine for cold fever is very expensive and is only sold by special Doctors that favor areas near the Upland palace. Even if you gave everything you own I doubt it would be enough to pay for the medicine. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything else to help your sister." With that old Witch Doctor left.

Elphaba could feel tears surfacing in her eyes as she but she held them back. It wasn't long before she felt Chistery tugging on her pant leg.

"Is...Ne-ss-a going to di-e?" He asked.

"Not if we can help it." Elphaba replied, as she patted him on the head.

...X...

"Nessa? Nessa?" Elphaba cooed, as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair. Nessarose slowly opened her eyes and gave a weak smile to her sister. "Chistery and I have to quick stop across town. We are going to get you that medicine."

"But we don't have enough money." Nessarose answered, her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Don't worry about that. Now we should only be gone for a few hours at the most. Jut try to say warm and if you're hungry have some bread." With that Elphaba kissed Nessa on the head before added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nessa replied.

"Love wou." Chistery said to Nessa as well.

"I love you too, Chistery." Nessarose replied, as she landed back down on her mattress. "Be safe you two."

"We will." Elphaba said, before her and Chistery left.

...X...

"Well here's the store." Elphaba said. "You know the plan right, Chistery?" The winged monkey nodded his head and with that they walked into the store.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked, once they were inside.

"Yes, I was wondering if you have anything that helps pimples? My monkey friend here has a problem with them." Elphaba asked.

"Of course this way." The clerk answered, as she let Elphaba around to the back.

"Check in those glass cases." Elphaba whispered to Chistery. With that the winged monkey headed to the glass cases and began to look for the cold fever medicine.

"I think I have what you are looking for right here." The clerk replied, as she started to look though a few boxes. Elphaba then gave a quick glace to Chistery who was busying checking all the medicines in the cases.

"Ah, ha, here you are." The clerk said, as she handed a large blue bottle. "This should help with those pimples so...hey!" It was then clerk spotted Chistery who had found the cold fever medicine.

"Run Chistery!" Elphaba shouted, as she sprayed the pimple be gone liquid into the clerk's eyes.

"Help! Help! Thieves!" The clerk shouted. Elphaba and Chsitery made it to the door but saw Gale Force guards just outside making there way to them.

"This way!" Elphaba yelled as her and Chistery fled into a back room. Elphaba quickly locked the door, but soon cured after her breath when she noticed there was no back door. There was only one small window that she couldn't fit through, but Chistery could.

"They went in there!" Elphaba heard the clerk say. The green girl then ran over to the window and opened it. Once the window was open Elphaba could hear the Gale Force hammering at the door. She knew it was a matter of seconds before they broke the door down.

"Go, Chistery, take the medicine back to Nessa! Don't worry about me!" Elphaba shouted, as the guards rammed through the door.

The winged monkey only nodded as he flew out the small window with the medicine in hand. Seconds later the Gale Force circled Elphaba with their spears and guns pointed at her.

"Take her away." The Captain said. "We will let the King and Queen decide her punishment."

...X...

Before Elphaba knew it she was let into the palace of the Upland family by the Gale Force guards. Elphaba quickly found that she just couldn't stop staring and looking about. The palace was so enormous and had so many different nicknacks to gaze upon. It wasn't long before Elphaba found herself standing in front of the King Galal and Queen Melinda, but the circle of guards blocked the royals' view of her.

"My King and Queen, we have someone here that needs to be punished. This young woman was caught stealing a very rare and expensive medicine." The Captain said, once he gave them a quick bow.

"Let us see this young woman." King Galal replied. The Captain of the Gale Force just nodded his head and in turn his men moved away so the King and Queen could see Elphaba.

Once they laid eyes on the green girl the royals could only look in shock. Elphaba could only sigh as she gave a bow of her own to them, but she didn't lift her eyes up from the floor. A few seconds passed before the silence was broken.

"By the Unnamed God she's...she's green." Queen Melinda exclaimed.

The guards then pushed Elphaba closer to the King and the Queen. Elphaba's breath quicken as she thought about all the possible fates that awaited her. After a few moments Elphaba's gaze rose to met the King and the Queen's stare as she kept her stoic appearance.

"So...why did you steal that medicine?" King Galal after a second or so.

"I did it to save my sister." Elphaba replied, her voice was strong this time. Just then someone could be heard coming towards them.

"Momise? Popsical? Have either of you two see Zeke? He's not..." Galinda stopped in mid sentence once she entered the room and when she caught sight of the green girl.

Elphaba's own gaze quickly left the Queen and King and found a new place on Princess Galinda. Immediately Elphaba could feel her heart beating wildy, as her pulse raced, and her head began to reel at a extreme pace. Time seemed to stand still for Elphaba. Only a shout from one of the Gale Force guards brought her back to reality.

"You will bow to the Princess!" The guard snapped as he kicked Elphaba in the leg so she dropped down.

"Stop!" Galinda yelled, as she ran over to Elphaba and gently placed her smaller hands into the green girl's larger hands and helped her up. "You okay?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba only nodded her head and slowly raised her gaze back up to meet Galinda's blue eyes before whispering, "Thank you, Princess."

"You have such beautiful brown eyes." Galinda replied, as she brushed some of Elphaba's hair from her face.

"Galinda, honey, please be off with you now. We need to decide a punishment for this young woman." King Galal said, as he motioned Galinda to leave.

"What is her crime?" Galinda demanded.

"She stole a very expensive medicine." The King answered.

"I did it to save my sister." Elphaba whispered, into Galinda's ear.

"You can't punish her for trying to save her sister." Galinda retorted.

"Galinda please go." King Galal said. When Galinda didn't move the King motioned to his guards and they grabbed Elphaba and dragged her to another room out of sight. King Galal then whispered to Thomas, the Captain of the Gale Force, "Take the green one to the dudgeon."

"Popsical, where are you taking her?" Galinda asked, but she got no answer as she watched her father and mother leave the room. However nobody saw Madam Morrible standing off in the corner. She had seen everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chistery was sitting on the side of Nessarose's mattress waiting for the young girl to wake up. After a few moments he could see her stirring, so he gently nudged her in the shoulder. Within seconds Nessa's eyes fluttered open.

"Chistery?" He asked, in a weak voice.

"Drink." The winged monkey said, as he held out the bottle.

"What's this?" Nessa asked, as she coughed heavily for a few moments.

"M-medi-icine...drin-k-k... now." Chistery answered, as he pushed the bottle into Nessa's hand. Nessarose cleared her throat before taking the medicine and drinking it down.

"I can't believe you and Elphaba got the medicine. Thank you, thank you, so much." Nessa said, as she wrapped her arms around the winged monkey for a hug. But Nessa soon noticed someone was missing. "Chistery where's Elphaba?"

Chistery's face immediately dropped as he replied, "Ga-le For-ce...go-t-t...her."

...X...

Elphaba didn't know how long she had been sitting in the palace dungeon. All she knew was she was exhausted, not to mention scared of the unknown. Elphaba had no idea how long she was staying here, or if she would ever get out of here alive. She could only pray that it didn't rain. The cell was already damp in certain areas, and she didn't want to think what her state would be if the cell got even wetter.

"Oh, I hope Chistery was able to get the medicine to Nessa. Stupid Gale Force. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Elphaba growled, but her mind quickly was flooded with the memory of Princess Galinda. Elphaba had never seen the princess up close until today, and the feeling that had captured her heart when she first laid eyes on Galinda was something Elphaba had never experienced before. As Elphaba's mind began to focus more and more on the Princess she soon noticed her body began to shiver with a certain excitement. Her mind was quick to act however.

"What am I doing? I'm not falling in love with this Princess am I?" Elphaba whispered to herself. "Like the royal Princess would ever love me. She probably thinks I'm diseased or something." Elphaba then began to pound the wall with her fists. "Er! I hate it in here!" With that final pound on a lower stone Elphaba hear a slight cracking sound. "What the...?" Elphaba kneeled down and hit the stone again to see a large crack forming in the stone. With another hit the crack grew a little more. Elphaba then quickly took a small stone about the size of her fist and began chipping away at the crack. An hour later Elphaba had almost had a crack going totally across the entire stone. With one last strong hit the crack went across the stone and broke it in half leaving a good size hole where one could crawl through.

Without wasting another second Elphaba began to crawl through the hole. When she made it out the other side she could see she was out of the palace. But she wasn't free yet. She still had to make it over the castle walls unnoticed. After brushing the dirt from her pants she took off running to the nearest wall.

"This is easier than I thought." But once Elphaba had said that she bumped into someone. The person Elphaba had run into was wearing a cloak so she couldn't see their face, but they seemed to know who she was.

"You!" The cloaked figure shouted, but soon they realized something else. "My book? Where's my book?"

"What book?" Elphaba said, as she looked down at her feet to spot a large book. She picked it up and looked it over. "Is this your book?" Elphaba asked, as she began to look through it. "What strange words." She added.

"Give me that back!" The cloaked figure demanded, but noticed that Elphaba was silently reading it to herself. "You...you can read the words?"

"Yeah, why? Can't you?" Elphaba asked, but her attention fell back to the book in her hands. "What a strange title this book has too... The Grimmerie."

The cloaked figure remained quiet for a few seconds. Almost like they were pondering something.

"How about we make a deal, green one." The cloak figure said. "You help me read the words and I'll help you escape from the palace grounds unnoticed."

"Okay." Elphaba answered. She didn't trust this cloaked figure by any means, but Elphaba would give anything to get out of here and get back to Nessarose and Chistery.

"Follow me." The cloaked figure whispered, as they let Elphaba to a side wall that was behind a line of trees. Once they were up against it the cloaked figure then began to fumble for something. After a few seconds Elphaba could see a hidden lock that blended into the wall. It didn't take the cloaked figure long to take care of the lock. Within moments they were out and out of sight.

"Thanks for the help." Elphaba said.

"Now you keep up your end of the bargain." The cloak figure snapped, as they pointed to the book.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Elphaba asked.

"Read the directions on page one-hundred and thirteen." The cloak figure answered. With a nod Elphaba turned to the page before beginning to read.

...X...

"Galinda, honey, please come out of your room." King Galal said, as he knocked on his daughter's door.

"Not until you tell me were you put that green girl." Galinda retorted.

"Honey, I don't know why you're so upset about this." King Galal answered, with sigh. Just then Queen Melinda came into view. She was wondering what was going on.

"Something wrong?" Queen Melinda asked, as she laid a hand on King Galal's shoulder.

"Galinda is mad at me because I won't tell her where I put that green girl from earlier today." He answered with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh, just buy her another pony and she'll forget about this whole thing." Queen Melinda replied, before walking away.

...X...

An hour passed before Elphaba had gotten to the final step on page one-hundred thirteen. "Step twenty-five... Climb into the hole and there at the bottom is your prize." Elphaba said, as she closed the book. "Well that's it. I read it all. Can I go now?"

"Not so fast. I need you to go down into the hole and get what's down there." The cloaked figure answered.

"Me? Why me?" Elphaba asked, she wasn't liking where this was going.

"You're younger then me. Please if you do this I will pay you." The cloak figure replied. "All you got to do is get whatever is down there."

"What is down there? Is there water? Because if there is I'm not going down there." Elphaba said.

"No water. Only sand, dirt, and such. It's just a underground cave that's all. Now just sit on that swing and I will lower you down inside." the cloak figure replied. Elphaba gave one last look at the hole. It seemed to look like it went down forever.

"Pay me first. Then I'll go down into the cave." Elphaba answered. The cloaked figure gave a displeased sigh but dug into their pocket and through Elphaba a small pouch of coins.

"There. Now sit."

Elphaba placed the pouch away for safe keeping before taking a seat on the small swing. Then the cloaked figure gently began to lower Elphaba down. It took less time then Elphaba expected to reach the bottom. The green girl looked around to see the cave was surprisedly lit up.

"I wish I knew what I was looking for." Elphaba muttered, as she began to go deeper into the underground cave. But Elphaba soon found out that the cave was one big circle and by the ninth time around she was certain there was nothing inside this cave.

"Hey send the rope back down!" Elphaba shouted up to the cloaked figure.

"Did you find something?" The cloaked figure called back.

"There is nothing in this cave!" Elphaba yelled back.

"There has to be something!" The cloak figure answered. "Here, take this and tap on the walls!" Just then a sword fell down next to Elphaba's feet. The green girl gave a sigh and took the sword and began tapping on the walls.

"There is nothing down here." Elphaba grumbled to herself. "Nothing but dirt, sand, and..." Elphaba stopped in mid sentence as she heard a low growl behind her. She whipped her head around but saw nothing. Fear filled her heart as she heard the growl again but it sounded closer then before.

"What the hell is going on?" Elphaba then noticed another path off to the side hidden by the shadows. Elphaba focused her eyes towards the darkness and within seconds her eyes picked up on two green eyes staring back at her. "Oh damn." Elphaba whispered, as a panther walked out into the light. It hissed as it began to close in on the green girl. "Pull me up! Pull me up!" Elphaba shouted up to the cloaked figure. "There's a panther in here!"

"Is there anything around the panther's neck?" The cloaked figure shouted back. Elphaba looked to see a golden collar around the giant cat's neck. A strange looking lamp was hanging from it.

"There's a golden chain with a lamp held by the chain. Now drop down the rope, damn it!" Elphaba yelled, as the panther closed it.

"Not until you get the lamp." The cloak figure answered.

"WHAT?" Elphaba screamed.

"Get the lamp and I will send down the rope." The cloak figure said, in voice that wasn't kidding.

Just then the panther leaped at Elphaba, but she rolled away just in time. Elphaba held the sword out in front of her hoping it would keep the panther at bay, but the mighty cat was too hungry or to determined to be frightened off by it. With another leap Elphaba brought her sword down upon the cat's leg and pulled back just in time to miss a heavy blow to the head.

But the cat was fast to recover and jumped up and drew back a paw and scratched Elphaba in the arm. The green girl gave a yelp but knew she couldn't let the pain cloud her mind. She had to outsmart this cat. The panther gave a roar as it bent its legs back slightly ready to pounce. Elphaba knew she had to act fast so she grabbed a handful of sand and blew it into the panther's eyes. The panther gave a snarl in pain and pulled back into the shadows. That gave Elphaba a chance to bring her sword down upon the golden chain. The chain snapped and Elphaba scooped up the lamp and fled towards the opening where the cloaked figure had let her down.

"I got it! I got the lamp!" Elphaba shouted, as she looked back to the panther to see it had cleared its eyes. Within seconds the swing was thrown down and Elphaba quickly got on it without a second thought. Luckily for Elphaba the swing was all ready halfway up to the surface before the panther was ready to attack. Once the green girl was off the swing she dropped to her knees in shock. Sweat rolled down Elphaba's face as she tired to catch her ragged breath.

"Where is it?" The cloaked figure asked frantically. "Where's the lamp?"

"Here's your damn lamp, you psycho" Elphaba spat as she threw the lamp to the cloaked figure's feet.

"Finally! Finally it's mine! After all these years!" The cloaked figure shouted, as they scooped up the lamp. But the cloak figure's gaze soon fell on a bewildered Elphaba. The cloaked figure then drew a knife, approached her, and raised the knife to plunge it into Elphaba's back. "Well done, green one, well done. You fought that panther well. To bad your victory of survival will be short lived!"

Elphaba luckily turned her head in the nick of time to see what the cloaked figure was about to do, so with a well time kick she hit the cloaked figure in the knee and rolled away.

"AH! My knee!" The cloaked figure screamed. Elphaba then grabbed the sword, she had used to fight off the panther, and hit the cloaked figure on the back of the head. The cloaked figure dropped to the ground out cold. Elphaba then threw the sword away, and went to run away, but she stopped herself, turned around, and grabbed the lamp before taking off out of sight.

Much time passed before the cloaked figure woke up. "Er, my head." The unknown figure grumbled as they removed their hood to revel their identity. The unknown figure was none other than Madam Morrible. "The lamp. Where's the lamp?" She spoke out loud to herself. But Morrible soon noticed the lamp was gone. "Damn it, she took it! That green freak took the lamp!"

...X...

Elphaba didn't stop running until she came to market place. After catching her breath Elphaba decided it would be best to go to Yackle and tell her she wasn't going to be coming back to work for a while. Elphaba knew it would be best to lay low.

...X...

"Arrested by the Gale Force?" Yackle questioned in shock. "I'm surprised you escaped."

"Well I had some help but that's not important right now. I need you to give this note to Nessa, It explains what happened and where I'll be for a few days, and give her this money too." Elphaba answered, as she handed Yackle a note and the pouch of coins. "If the Gale Force comes here looking for me tell them you haven't seen me in weeks."

"Will do." Yackle said, as she handed Elphaba a sack of supplies. "You be careful, okay?"

"I will and thanks." Elphaba replied, as she hugged the old woman before exiting out the door in great haste.

...X...

To make sure the guards wouldn't find her Elphaba made camp outside the Emerald City in the woods. She had found a small abandoned cave and used that for her new home.

"What a fine mess I'm in." Elphaba muttered, as she put her sack of supplies down.

Just then Elphaba remember the lamp she had taken from the cloaked figure. She took it out and began to study it. "I wonder why that person wanted this lamp so badly. It looks like an old piece of junk." Elphaba then began to rub the extra sand from the lamp, but once she rubbed it the lamp began to shake and move. Afraid of what was going on Elphaba dropped the lamp and stood back. Smoke began to exit the lamp at a high speed and before the green girl knew it a woman was standing before her. Or she thought it was a woman. This woman had almost see through purple skin and long black hair. Her eyes were yellow and she wore lot of gold jewelry on her arms and neck. She also wore a very skimpy silver outfit. Several tattoos were also on her body.

"What? What do you want?" The woman asked, who had just come out of the lamp.

"I-I...um...who...I just...um rubbed the l-amp and..." Elphaba stuttered.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. One forgets now and then when they haven't done something in over 10,000 years." The woman said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked, as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I am Ellen the genie of the lamp." The purple woman answered. Elphaba could only stare in shock. She was lost for words. "Um, why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have had the broccoli."

"No, it's not that." Elphaba said. "It's just I never knew genies were...real."

"Well SURPRISE we are." Ellen replied. "So you know my name, so what's yours?"

"My name is Elphaba." The green girl answered.

"Well, Elphaba, since you freed me from the lamp. You get three wishes." Ellen said, as she brought up three fingers. "Anything you want is yours. I can grant you anything. Well...almost everything."

"What can't you grant me?" Elphaba asked.

"Well first off...I can't kill anyone. That's the grim reaper's job. Second, I can't bring people back from the dead. That's just scary. I also can't grant you more than three wishes. So don't try to wish for more wishes. We genies have stopped that scam a long time ago. And lastly I can't make anyone fall in love. That is Cupid's job. Other than that I can grant you pretty much anything else." Ellen answered, as she studied her nails.

"Wow, my very own genie." Elphaba whispered.

"Are you sure you're not a genie yourself. You got the color for it." Ellen replied.

"No, I'm not a genie. Just...green." Elphaba answered, as she waved her arms up and down to show she was green all over.

"I see..." Ellen replied, as she began to float around Elphaba. "Now want to make a wish or what?" The green girl bit her bottom lip as she thought of what she could wish for.

"I got it! I know what I want my first wish to be." Elphaba said, as looked up with a giant grin on her face.

"All right, say the magic words and your wish will be granted." Ellen answered, as she rolled up her non-existing sleeves.

"I wish my sister, Nessarose, could walk again!" Elphaba replied.

"So be it! Boom, Bam, done!" Ellen shouted, as she zapped the sky.

...X...

Nessarose was reading a book in the loft when a strange tingling came over her legs. Her eyes drew together in confusion as her gaze fell over her limps. Then Nessa put her book down and tried to move her leg. To her surprise she could. Now the right one. It moved too! Nessa then slowly began to rise and before she knew she was standing without any help at all.

"By the Unnamed God, it's a miracle. I can walk! I can walk!"

...X...

"Now remember you have two wishes left. Two! Not three! Two!" Ellen said, as she held up three fingers. "Whoops don't look at that." As she put down a finger. "Two, that's it."

"Two wishes left, I think, I got it." Elphaba answered, with a chuckle. "Well, I would have my second wish all taken care of, but you can't make someone fall in love with me."

"My, my, the little green bean has a crush." Ellen replied with a grin. "So tell me. Who's captured your heart?"

"Princess Galinda of the Upland family." Elphaba answered, in a soft voice.

"A princess! Wow, you have high standards." Ellen said.

"She's just so amazing, but I have no chance with her." Elphaba replied. "She's royal and I'm dirt poor...not to mention green. By Oz, I would do anything to get my hands on one of those invitations to the masked ball the Uplands are throwing."

"Well just make the wish and I can get you an invitation." Ellen said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am a genie remember."

"Even if I had the invitation I could never get in. I don't even have decent clothes to wear. Every good suitor needs to look good." Elphaba replied.

"Don't worry about that, green bean, I'll sent you up with some nice clothes. Just make the wish for the invitation and we'll go from there." Ellen said with a smile.

"All right, I wish I had an invitation to the Galinda's coming out masked ball party." Elphaba answered.

"Two, four, six, eight, let's get this green girl an invitation that isn't fake!" With those words from Ellen and a blast of light in no time at all an invitation was in Elphaba's hands.

"Amazing." Elphaba whispered. "It says here the party is in five days."

"That's plenty of time to make you a high class suitor." Ellen said, as she patted Elphaba on the back. "Now just sit back, relax, and let Ellen here work her magic!"

...X...

"Galinda, honey, Crope and Tibbett are here with your ball gown for the party." Queen Melinda said, as she knocked on her daughter's door.

"Oh boy!" Galinda shouted, as she flew down the stairs to see how it turned out.

Once she made it downstairs there was Crope holding out her new dress. Galinda gave a squeal of delight as she took the dress from him and held it up to her body.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. I absolutely love it!" Galinda exclaimed.

"And your mask, Princess." Tibbett added, as he handed the pink mask over to Galinda as well.

"So I take it you like your new dress and mask?" King Galal asked.

"Yes, oh yes, I do. It's so wonderful! I'm going to try it on right now!" Galinda replied, as she hurried away.

"Well done, Crope and Tibbett, you two did a excellent job." King Galal said, as he shook both of their hands.

"Thank you for your kind words." Crope said as he and Tibbett gave the King a bow. "We are glad your daughter approved of it. Good day, Sir." With that they left.

"That dress was no doubt the best work we have ever done." Tibbett said, to Crope as he kissed him on the cheek.

"And who knows, darling, we might be called upon again to design the Princess Galinda's wedding gown in the future." Crope answered, as he linked arms with Tibbett as they disappeared down the hall.

...X...

Five days passed and finally the big day was here. The whole City was a buzz with excitement because they knew that tonight was the masked ball for the Princess. Crowds of people lined up outside the gate to the palace to see all the carriages coming in who were bringing the important suitors and Princes seeking the Princess' hand in marriage.

"So you ready?" Ellen asked Elphaba.

"As ready as I'll ever me." Elphaba answered, as she fixed her mask.

Elphaba was dressed up in customary Prince outfit. She had a long red cape and short sword was chained to her belt. Her pants and shirt were a black color that were a little longer than normal to hide her green skin. She also wore pair of black gloves so her hands could be hidden. Her mask was green and was tied tightly to her head, so there was no chance of it falling off. Gold chains and medals were attached to her shirt as well. Her long raven hair was also bunched up so it could hide behind the mask.

"Your carriage awaits you." Ellen said, as she zapped a giant carriage in front of the green girl. Ellen could see though that Elphaba still looked extremely nervous. "Don't worry, green bean, I'll be with you the whole time helping you." Ellen added, as she shrunk down to a ant size and hide behind Elphaba's ear. "No worries. Now let's go." Elphaba nodded her head and got into the carriage and they were off. There was no turning back now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Elphaba's carriage made it inside the palace gates the carriage was quickly stopped by some guards and she was let out.

"Please show your invitation and tell us your name." One of the guards said. Elphaba handed the guard the invitation but didn't say anything. "Your name?" The guard repeated.

"Oh, yes, my name." Elphaba said, trying to keep her voice low. "My name is Elpha...bo. Prince Elphabo."

"Welcome Prince Elphabo, just walk right inside and enjoy the ball. The Princess will be down shortly."

"Thank you." Elphaba replied, as she walked inside.

"That was a close one." Ellen whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Elphaba answered. Elphaba was amazed when she walked into the room and got a good look at it. There were people everywhere. Some were servants handing out food and drinks. Others were guards making sure nobody tried anything that would be harmful. But the majority of the people there were the suitors. All dressed up in their best clothes and their masks of course. There was also a older woman standing in the corner. She was scanning the area almost like she was looking for someone.

Elphaba causally walk over to the one of the food tables to grab a snack, but before she could make up her mind another suitor began to talk with her.

"Well hello, there, good sir. I don't believe we have met. My name is Fiyero and who are you?" Elphaba looked at the man to see he was covered in diamonds. His clothes were littered with them. His mask didn't cover his entire face so Elphaba could see there were even diamonds on his face.

"I'm Elphabo." Elphaba answered, as she shook his hand firmly.

"Elphabo, never heard of you." Fiyero said. "Where are you from?"

"From? Where am I from?" Elphaba repeated. "I'm from...um...I'm from..."

Ellen could see Elphaba was struggling so she whispered, "Kukamunga."

"Kukamunga." Elphaba repeated out loud. "I am Prince Elphabo of the West from the far away land of Kukamunga."

"Kukamunga?" Fiyero said. "Never heard of it."

"Well, I doubt that you would have. Very few know about the secret and rich land of Kukamunga." Elphaba answered. "It's also very expensive to live there so many hardly even get to visit it much less have heard of it before."

"I see." Fiyero muttered.

"Are all these suitors here princes?" Elphaba asked, as she changed the subject.

"Most are. Some are just wealth young men or come from a well known family. Like that guy." Fiyero answered, as he pointed to a man across the room. "His name is Avaric. He's not royalty but his family is one of the riches in Oz."

Just then King Galal and Queen Melinda could be seen coming down the stairs. The massive group of servants, guards, and suitors all turned in their direction and gave them a bow.

"Welcome all!" King Galal greeted them. "Tonight, within a minute, you will have a chance to meet my daughter, and hopefully she will pick one you suitors to marry. All of you know my daughter as Galinda, but that was her child name. Her new adult name is Glinda, and now I present to you Princess Glinda!"

With that King Galal pointed to the top of the staircase and Glinda came into view. Her blonde hair was down and it had a slight wave to it. She was wearing her dress and mask as she walked down the stairs with ladylike grace. Elphaba could feel her throat become dry as she focused on the Princess.

Once Glinda made it all the way down she turned to the group and began to speak, "Thank you, all for coming. Please, eat, drink, dance, and enjoy yourselves."

"Wow, that Princess Glinda is beautiful." Ellen whispered. "Maybe I should try to score with her."

"Hey, hey, I thought you were helping me?" Elphaba said, as one of her eyebrows rose in a questionable fashion.

"Oh, right, sorry. But how can you blame me? Look at her in that dress!" Ellen answered, as she gave a playful purr.

"I know." Elphaba replied, she felt her mouth get dry, as she gazed over Princess Glinda.

"Get closer." Ellen whispered to the green girl. "You'll never get a chance to speak to your Princess it you stay back here." Elphaba nodded as she hurried to get closer. Every step she took Elphaba could feel her heart beating faster and faster as sweat began to form onto her brow.

Just then the crowd began to move back as a some slow music began to play, and before Elphaba knew it Fiyero was by her side once again.

"Now the Princess picks someone to dance with her." Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba could only watch as Princess Glinda and that old woman who was standing in the corner began walking through the huge group of suitors. The old woman was whispering to the Princess as she walked. As they neared Elphaba and Fiyero the green girl swore the old woman pointed in their direction. Glinda nodded her head as she got closer and closer. Before Elphaba knew it the Princess was standing only inches from her. The Princess gave her a quick look but her gaze fell over Fiyero.

"Would you like to dance?" Glinda asked, Fiyero.

"I would love to." Fiyero answered, as he gave her a bow, kissed her hand, before leading her out to the dance floor. Elphaba growled partly from the arrogance in Fiyero's voice and how close she was to having a dance with the Princess.

"It's okay green bean." Ellen whispered. "That old woman helped the Princess pick."

"Don't try to make me feel better." Elphaba retorted under her breath.

"It's true. Something tells me the Princess wanted to ask you to dance." Ellen answered, her voice completely serious. Elphaba just sighed as she watched Fiyero dance with the Princess and Elphaba swore she had never felt so _green_ in her entire life.

...X...

The first dance continued for so long that most of the suitors went over to the tables to get a bite to eat or to satisfy their thirst. Not Elphaba though. She waited and watched until the dance was done. Elphaba could feel her blood begin to boil when she saw Fiyero kiss the Princess Glinda's hand for a second time. The green girl could feel her heart sink more when she saw Glinda headed off in the opposite direction.

"I wish she would come back over to my direction." Elphaba grumbled, as she saw Fiyero coming back over to her,

"Give her time, green bean, give her time." Ellen said.

"Well that was very delightful." Fiyero chuckled. "Don't feel bad, Elphabo, it's just some guys got and it and some don't. Now will you join me for a drink?"

"Thanks, Fiyero, but I will have to decline." Elphaba replied, as she started to walk away towards Glinda. "I'm here to win the Princess' heart... not yours." Elphaba swore under her breath when she saw a large group of suitors were crowding around the Princess. But just as she was about to turn around to try to get a better position Glinda walked through the crowd and was now mere inches away from the green girl. Glinda's eyes trailed over Elphaba for a few seconds. She seemed entranced by this green masked suitor.

"Good evening to you." Glinda greeted Elphaba as she extended her hand out. When Elphaba didn't say anything Ellen nudged her.

"Good evening to you as well Princess." Elphaba replied, as she took the Princess' hand and kiss the top of it. As her lips came into contact with the pale flesh Elphaba could feel a tingle descend down her back.

"What is your name, suitor?" Glinda asked, her voice soft.

"Elpha-bo." Elphaba answered. She nearly said her true name, but caught herself just in time. "I am Prince Elphabo of the West from the land of Kukamunga."

"Well, Prince Elphabo, are you enjoying yourself?" Glinda asked, as she took a step closer.

"You have very good taste in parties, Princess." Elphaba replied, as she gave a bow. "Your dress and your mask look amazing as well."

"Oh thank you!" Glinda answered, her voice filled her excitement.

"Would you like to dance?" Elphaba asked quickly. She immediately regretted what she said when the Princess didn't answer right away.

"Why Prince Elphabo I must say you are quite bold." Glinda replied.

"One must be bold at times Princess." Elphaba answered. "Those who play it safe rarely make their own destiny."

"What wise words." Glinda said, as she gave the green girl a curtsy. "I accept your invitation to dance."

Elphaba was shocked to hear the Princess had accepted her offer. Without wasting another second Elphaba gave a bow and escorted the Princess out onto the middle of the dance floor. She looked back briefly to see Fiyero had caught the scene that was about to play out. Of course Elphaba couldn't see his face because of the mask, but she could still see him tap his foot in a nervous fashion.

Once they were out in the middle of the dance floor Elphaba placed one of her hands around the Princess' waist as Glinda laid her hand on the green girl's shoulder before her free hand was taken to be held. Now Elphaba had never danced formally before but she kept her movements slow so she wouldn't mess up. She had to admit it was hard to concentrate when the Princess' body was so close to her own. Before Elphaba knew it the song stopped and they slowly parted from each other's hold.

"Thank you, for the dance Lord Elphabo." Glinda said, her voice almost seductive.

"The pleasure was all mine." Elphaba replied, as she watched the Princess head off in the other direction. The green girl then went off to get a drink. She spotted Fiyero talking to that old woman who was walking with the Princess before. With careful steps she walked over to them and could briefly hear somewhat of their conversion.

Elphaba couldn't make out really anything they said however, and before she knew it the old woman said something like, "The Princess needs her Madam Morrible." And was off. Fiyero then turned away quickly to become face to face with the green girl.

He cleared his throat before asking, in a not to pleased voice, "How was your dance?"

"Amazing." Elphaba replied, before heading off.

The ball continued into the late hours of the night. Everyone knew the party though was coming to an end when King Galal addressed the huge crowd.

"Thank you all again for coming because of all of you this ball was a success. Please check out with the guard on your way out. And we might be seeing some of you sooner than you think. Again goodnight to you all." With that the King Galal, Queen Melinda, and Princess Glinda gave a wave before disappearing up the stairs.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Elphaba whispered to Ellen as she approached the checkout guard.

"Name." He grumbled.

"Elphabo." Elphaba answered.

"Here you are." The guard replied, as he handed a golden scroll to her.

"What's this?" Elphaba asked herself as she took the scroll and unrolled it so she could read it.

"What's the scroll say?" Ellen asked.

"It says the Princess really enjoyed my company and wants me to come back one week from today!" Elphaba answered. "Sweet Oz...Princess Glinda picked me to be one of the final suitors for her hand."

"That's great!" Ellen said, as she slapped Elphaba on the rump to tell her good job. Elphaba's eyes widened after at this was done. "Oh, sorry, is that _area_ reserved for Princess Glinda?" Ellen asked, with a sly tone. Elphaba just gave a cackle before returning her attention to the golden scroll.

"I can't believe I'm one of the finalists, I'm so happy, but..." Elphaba replied, as she looked down.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"What's the Princess going to think when she finds out I'm a female and green." Elphaba whispered.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just get you home." Ellen replied, as they got into the magic made carriage and took off.

...X...

Three hours passed before Madam Morrible was able to retreat to her room. She threw her clipboard on her bed as she gave heavy sigh. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Morrible bellowed. The door slowly opened and it was Fiyero who walked in. He locked the door behind him before approaching Madam Morrible.

"Well...did you get it?" Fiyero asked, his voice hopeful.

"No, Fiyero, I didn't get the lamp." Morrible answered. "I had it within my figure tips. I was going to finish the job but that green freak, who was able to read the words, hit me over the head and took off with it. I doubt she knew the power of the lamp however. Anyway, the checkout guard gave you a golden scroll right?"

"He did, but there is some tough competition. For example, I met this one suitor named Elphabo from Kukamunga. Just from the few minutes I talked with him I know he's going to be tough to beat." Fiyero said, with a huff. "So watch out for him, and try to keep him away from Glinda as much as possible."

"Don't worry, Fiyero, Mommy will take care of everything." Morrible replied, as she patted his cheek.

"The Upland family still doesn't know I'm your son, right?" Fiyero asked.

"They're oblivious." Morrible answered. "Don't worry, son, as the Princess' advisor and I'm going to constantly advise her that you are the best choice for her."

An evil grin formed upon Fiyero's face as he replied, "Excellent."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Nessa! Nessa!" Elphaba shouted as she ran up into the loft. Nessarose was at first frightened when she first saw her sister, for she was still wearing her mask and suitor outfit. But when Elphaba pulled off her mask Nessa gave a cry of joy as she threw herself into her sister's arms.

"Oh, Elphaba, I'm so happy you're all right. I was so worried about you." Nessa replied, as she kissed her green sister's cheek.

"I have missed you too." Elphaba answered, as she quickly noticed Nessarose was standing up. "Your legs..." Elphaba whispered, seeing for the first time the out come of her first wish she had made. "You're standing."

"I know! It's a miracle!" Nessa exclaimed. "One day my legs felt better and I just could get up and walk again!" Nessa then looked over her sister more closely. " Elphaba, what are you wearing?"

"Never mind that right now." Elphaba said, as guided her sister to sit.

"I was so worried." Nessa replied, as she hugged the green girl for a second time. "Gale Force guards have been looking everywhere for you. Sweet Oz, I never thought I would see you again. Oh, Elphaba, if it wasn't for you and Chistery I would be dead."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Elphaba answered with a happy sigh.

"Elphaba, really, what are you wearing though?" Nessa asked, as she pulled back slightly so she could get a better look at her sister. "You look like a royal suitor of some kind."

"It's hard to explain." Elphaba said, as she stood up. "Sadly, Nessa, I can't stay too long. It's still unsafe for me to be around the city."

"But...where are you staying?" Nessarose asked.

"Don't worry I'm okay. But I need to stay hidden for at least a bit longer. Well at least until the Gale Force gives up their search for me." Elphaba answered, as she picked up her mask again and went to leave.

"Elphaba, wait, when will you be back?" Nessa asked.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise but now I must go." Elphaba replied, as she hugged her sister one last time before exiting the loft.

...X...

"Why didn't you tell your sister what you were doing?" Ellen asked once they were back at Elphaba's hiding spot.

"I don't think my sister would approve that I'm trying to win the heart of the Upland Princess." Elphaba answered, as she placed her mask down. "What am I going to do, Ellen? I can't show my true face to the Princess. I don't even know why I went to the ball."

"Now, now, you green bean don't despair I can help you. And you don't even have to use your last wish." Ellen said, as she patted the green girl on the back.

"Really? How can you help me?" Elphaba asked, her voice hopeful.

"With a little makeup of course. All we got to do is cover your face with some makeup to hide your green and BAM!" Ellen said, as a lighting bolt flew out of her fingers and exploded in the air. "No one will tell the difference. Of course we need to change some other things to make you look more prince like but that's only some small stuff."

"You're the best Ellen." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Glad to help, green bean, but just think one week from now you will be seeing your Princess again. That Princess Glinda with her golden hair, smooth skin, those feminine curves, and of course we can't forget about her pair of large voluptuous b..."

"Hey!" Elphaba said, before Ellen could finish. A grin played upon her lips as she waited for the purple genie to answer.

"What? I was going to say blue eyes." Ellen replied, with a wink.

...X...

One week passed faster than Elphaba could ever guess, and before she knew it Ellen was dabbing on the last of some makeup to her face.

"Well how do I look?" Elphaba asked, her voice uncertain.

"Take a look for yourself." Ellen said as she magically made a mirror appear and held it up.

"Wow, that's me?" Elphaba replied, as she took a look. Ellen had done a wonderful job her skin looked just like Princess Glinda's own.

"Yup, that's you, but you got to be careful not to rub your face, or the makeup will come off." Ellen warned her.

"Don't rub my face, got it." Elphaba said, her low Prince tone.

"Ooh, when you talk like that I just shutter." Ellen answered, as she held her head like she was going to faint. "Say something else."

"Hello, my name is Prince Elphabo." Elphaba answered in the Prince tone again.

"Ooh! The tingles me so." Ellen exclaimed, as she started to fix Elphaba's cape. "Now, remember to be charming and watch out for the other suitors. They might be able to woo the Princess with roses and pearls, but just keep in mind you are the confident girl. Now go get them. Oh! Wait I have one last thing for you." Ellen added, as she snapped her fingers and a pointed, black, hat appeared. "This is for you."

"That's the strangest hat I ever saw." Elphaba replied, as one of her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, but it will hide your long hair when it's tied back. Now try it on." Ellen said, as she handed the hat over to Elphaba. Elphaba looked it over before placing it on the top of her head.

"It fits well." Elphaba answered, as she pulled it down slightly.

"Good, now it's time to go." Ellen said, as she snapped her fingers again and the carriage appeared in front of them.

...X...

"Well here you are." Ellen proclaimed once the carriage came to a stop.

"You're coming with me aren't you?" Elphaba asked.

"As much as I want to see Princess Glinda again...I really think however you should try this visit solo. I think you're ready." Ellen said.

"If you say so." Elphaba answered, as she tipped her new black hat in Ellen's direction before exiting and walking up to the palace door.

She was greeted by a royal guard who gave her a slight bow before saying, "Good evening Prince Elphabo, the other two suitors are waiting in the main room. Just walk down the hall and you will come to it."

"Thank you." Elphaba said, trying to keep her voice low, as she walked inside. It wasn't long before Elphaba got to the main room. Once in the room she quickly recognized who the two suitors were. The first one was Prince Fiyero and the second one was Avaric. Elphaba panicked a little when she saw Avaric. She had delivered a few scrolls to him, and she only prayed her new identity would fool him. When Fiyero saw Elphaba he quickly stood up.

"Prince Elphabo, so you're the third suitor for the Princess' hand. I thought as much."

"Hello Prince Fiyero." Elphaba greeted him with a firm handshake. "And who are you?" Elphaba asked to Avaric.

"I'm Avaric." He answered, his voice in a monotone. He didn't even look up at Elphaba when he shook her hand.

"I must say, Elphabo, that is a bizarre black hat you are wearing." Fiyero said, as he looked it over.

"Well, it's...it's a tradition Kukamunga hat. Only royals are allowed to wear it." Elphaba lied.

The fib obviously fooled Fiyero for he dropped the subject and began to fix his collar. Elphaba was just about to comment on the stones that seemed to be embedded in Fiyero's skin, but King Galal and Queen Melinda came into sights and the three of them bowed to the royal couple.

"Welcome suitors..." Queen Melinda began. "Let me first say congratulations on making it to the final three. Today, however, only two of you will be asked to return the following week."

Just then the old woman Elphaba had seen at the ball came around the corner. She took a seat across the room. A chipboard and pen could be seen in her hand as she waited for the Queen to finish his speech.

"Now I present to you my daughter Princess Glinda." With that the blonde Princess came into the room. Elphaba, Fiyero, and Avaric wasted no time bowing to the Princess as she took a seat not too far away from Madam Morrible.

"Now each of you will have a chance to talk out loud in front of everyone. You must say what you can offer Princess Glinda." King Galal said, as he and his wife took a seat as well. "Sir Avaric you may begin."

Avaric's speech was not long but it was filled with detail about how important his family line was and how famous his family name was. He also talked about if he did win, Glinda's hand, the royal Upland family would then have even more land then they have now since his family had a big estate.

It was then Fiyero's turn. Fiyero talked about how rich his family was and how he could offer Glinda gold, silver, and gems beyond her wildest dreams. He also went into detail about how his family stressed good breeding, and how he was a high class perfectly bred Prince. After he was done Elphaba began to worry. She couldn't offer the Princess land, riches, or the fame of a famous name.

"Prince Elphabo, you're the last one." King Galal said, as he motioned her forward.

Elphaba nodded before slowly making her way in front of the royal family. She let out a great breath before beginning to speak, "Princess Glinda, both these two suitors, Sir Avaric and Prince Fiyero, have offered you riches to support you, land to extent your empire with, and a promise that they are young men from good breeding. Well, Princess Glinda, I offer you something neither of them has offered you yet. I offer you my heart, my soul, my protect, my unconditional, and selfless love. Anyone can offer you money or land. But those are material goods that mean nothing in the end. I rather be dirt poor but know that someone loves me and I love them. That is what I offer you Princess Glinda, my love. For material goods will someday be swept away and forgotten, but love never dies."

Once Elphaba was done she looked up to truly meet the Princess' gaze. Her heart began to melt when she saw the intense love in Glinda's eyes. She was no doubt touched by the words Elphaba had just spoken.

"Well done, Elphabo, and well done to you all." King Galal said. "Now feel free to chat with Glinda a bit as we talk this over. With that King Galal, Queen Melinda, and Madam Morrible left the room. Glinda was quick to try to get over to Elphaba's side but Fiyero cut her off.

"I hope my words touched you, Princess." Fiyero said, as he gently took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"You all have great talent for speech but there will be only two who get to advance." Glinda answered, as she looked over to Elphaba. "It's especially grand to see you again Prince Elphabo." The blonde added in a whisper so only Elphaba could hear. Elphaba could feel her cheeks begin to heat up a bit from the tone and the look the Princess was giving her.

Fiyero saw this gaze the Princess was giving this Elphabo and was quick to position himself between the two as innocently as he could. Elphaba was surprised to see that Avaric didn't seem to care about wooing the Princess. He was content on nursing his drink. Even when Princess Glinda tried to talk to him he showed no interest in winning her over. After what seemed like only ten minutes, the King, Queen, and Morrible appeared once again.

"Glinda, honey, please come here. We want you to approve the two finalists." Queen Melinda said, as she motioned her daughter to her side. Glinda gave them a quick nod to each of them, but she let her gaze remain a bit longer on Elphaba before going to her mother's side.

"Now, they will pick two suitors to return." Fiyero whispered, to Elphaba. "I know they will pick me to be one of the finalist, so it will be interesting to see who out of you and Avaric they choose."

"A bit arrogant are we?" Elphaba replied, back.

"No, I'm just confident." Fiyero answered.

It only took five minutes for Glinda to go over the two finalists with her parents as well as her advisor, but to Elphaba it seemed like an hour. Elphaba's heart only beat more intensely when the royal family made their way over to them.

"Well after considering what you all have said and getting my daughter's opinion of course here are the results..." King Galal said, as wet his lips. "The first finalist is Prince Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled as he gave a bow to the royal family before replying, "Thank you ever so much."

King Galal grinned back before saying, "And the last finalist is..." Elphaba could feel sweat building at an alarming rate on her forehead. She knew if Ellen didn't put a second coat of makeup on her she could guess the makeup would be washing away because of all her perspiration. "Prince Elphabo!" King Galal answered, with a great shout.

'Prince Elphabo, by the Unnamed God that's me!' Elphaba yelled inside her head. She couldn't believe it. She was a finalist for Princess Glinda's hand in marriage. "I am pleased you have chosen me." Elphaba answered, so calmly it shocked herself.

King Galal then turned to Avaric and said, "I'm sorry, Avaric, you seem like a nice young man, but you're just not the exact type we are looking for."

"That's is alright, my Lord, I was just glad to be nominated." Avaric replied, with a bow before exiting.

Once Avaric was gone King Galal turned back to the two finalist and said, "Please come back next week. That is when the one suitor will be chosen. Good evening gentlemen."

Both Elphaba and Fiyero gave a bow before exiting. Elphaba couldn't contain the smile that found its way to her face. She was a finalist! She was a finalist to win the Princess' heart.

...X...

"So what's the good word?" Ellen asked, once Elphaba returned.

"I'm one of the two finalists!" Elphaba shouted, in joy, as she wrapped her arms tightly around the purple genie for a quick hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Ellen exclaimed, as she punched the green girl playfully in the shoulder. Just then however, Elphaba's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"What am I doing? I can't go back there. What if she picks me?" Elphaba asked, as she began to pace.

"Isn't that what you wanted this whole time? To win the Princess' heart?"

"Of course, but if she picks me that means she is really in love with Prince Elphabo. That's who she thinks she loves, and I'm not a real Prince. I need to go back and tell her the truth." Elphaba said, as she went to leave.

"Elphaba, wait, are you sure you want to do this?" Ellen asked, her voice as well as her yellow eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm sure. It's the right thing to do. I never should have lied in the first place." Elphaba answered, with a shake of her head.

"Okay, I understand, but take this." Ellen said, as she snapped her fingers twice and a broom appeared.

"A broom?" Elphaba questioned, in confusion.

"Not just any broom. A flying broom!" Ellen replied, as she placed it in the green girl's hand. "It has great handling. Not to mention it will get you to the Upland palace faster than any carriage would."

"Thank you." Elphaba said, as she mounted the broom and immediately it began to float up. "I never thought I would be defying gravity."

"Be careful Elphaba!" Ellen added.

"I will and I hope to be back soon!" With that Elphaba took off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Glinda was in her room brushing her golden hair when she heard a crash from outside her balcony. Zeke, her pet lion, gave a growl as he looked in the direction of the sound.

"Someone there?" Glinda asked, as she walked out towards her balcony with caution. When Glinda saw who it was she gave a excited shriek before rushing over to Elphaba's side.

"Prince Elphabo, it's such a surprise to see you. How did you get all the way up here?"

"Princess Glinda, I came here...because I need... to confess something to you." Elphaba said, as she stumbled a little on her words.

"I have a confession too." Glinda replied, as she pulled Elphaba's gloved hands into her own. "Prince Elphabo, I already know I want you instead of Fiyero. I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"You do?" Elphaba answered in shock, as a giant grin formed upon her face. Then the reality of why she came here in the first place cane flooding back. "No, I-I-can't."

"Why ever not?" Glinda asked. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes, of course!" Elphaba said. "From the first moment I saw you I knew I loved you."

"Then what's this nonsense that you can't?" Glinda asked.

"Because...because I have lied to you, my Princess, I have lied to you about who I am." Elphaba answered, her voice soft.

"You lied? What do you mean?" Glinda asked, as Elphaba pulled away.

"Let me show you the truth." Elphaba replied, as she took off her hat and released her raven hair. She then took off her gloves and lastly Elphaba took her sleeve and began to wipe off the makeup Ellen had put on her. Within a few moments Elphaba was green once more.

"By Unnamed God." Glinda whispered, as she covered her mouth with hand. "You're green!"

"And I am no Prince. I am a female." Elphaba replied, as she looked like she was going to make a made dash.

"You're that green girl who stole that medicine to save your sister." Glinda said, as she gently took one of Elphaba's green hands into her own.

"That's right. Now please Princess don't tell your parents about this. I'm all ready in enough trouble for escaping the dudgeon. Just tell them Prince Elphabo was called away back home. Better yet say he's dead. Prince Elphabo is dead."

"I don't want you to leave though." Glinda said, as she gently stroked the green hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Elphaba looked at the Princess in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you." Glinda answered, as she pulled herself into the green girl's arms. "Now I know why I was so drawn to you at the masked ball. I was entranced by your deep brown eyes. They reminded me so much of a boney green girl who stole some medicine to save her sister's life. When I held your hands that day, when my father was judging you, my heart began to race like it has never done before. As well as my head felt so light. It wasn't long before I realized the feeling was love. Love for you. Whoever you are. You're beautiful."

"My name is Elphaba but unfortunately your family will never let our union be. They want you to marry someone of value, and you don't have to lie to me. I know I'm not beautiful."

"You are someone of value. You are the only one to ever offer me your heart." Glinda said, as she rose up on her tip toes and gently placed a kiss on Elphaba's cheek. "And you are amazingly beautiful."

"So you really love?" Elphaba asked, her voice cracked a little from all the emotion that consuming her body.

"Yes, I do." Glinda replied, with a smile.

Elphaba answered by embracing the Princess tightly before her eyes lit up with an idea. She then lead Glinda over to her broom.

"Would you like to go on a ride with me?"

"A ride on a broom?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Elphaba said, as she nearly jumped on the broom and in turn it began to rise up.

"Sweet Oz, it's defying gravity." Glinda exclaimed.

"We can defy gravity together if you want." Elphaba said, as she held out her hand to the Princess. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, let's defy gravity. Just you and I." Glinda said, as she grasped Elphaba's hand and was pulled behind her.

"Hold on tight." Elphaba said, as she titled the broom handle down a little and they took off into the evening sky. As they flew over the city Glinda gasped. She had never seen the city in this way.

"This view is so beautiful. I forgot how stunning it looked. I'm hardly ever allowed out of the palace." Glinda whispered.

"If you want I can show you the world." Elphaba answered. "I can open your eyes to things you have only dreamed about. Oz is a beautiful place if one knows where to look."

'I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in Oz right now.' Glinda thought to herself as he eyes laid on the green girl in front of her. "The city is sure a dazzling place I never really paid that much attention to it." Elphaba smiled as she led the broom downward at a fast pace, so Glinda could really get an experience of this flight.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Elphaba said, as she let one of her hands to reach around and touch the Princess for comfort. Then with another grin she added, "Hold your breath it gets better." With that Elphaba steered the broom into the clouds, so the lights of the city could be seen to their full extent.

"I feel like a shooting star. I've come so far. Oh, Elphaba, the view is just amazing." Glinda replied, with a sigh of bliss.

"I'm glad you think so." Elphaba answered, as she brought the broom into a slower pace before bring it down a little bit. After a moment or two of long silence Glinda spoke up.

"Elphaba, I want to see your home."

"My home?" The green girl asked in confusion.

"Yes, the place you have been living all these years."

"I don't know if that is wise." Elphaba whispered.

"Why?" Glinda asked, as she tightened her grip around Elphaba's waist.

"My home is small and run down. It is not decent to show you, Princess."

"But I want to meet your sister and your parents." Glinda argued.

"My parents...are dead." Elphaba answered, her voice soft.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, wait, what did you call me?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie." Glinda replied. "Oh, I didn't even realize I called you that. It's a cute nickname don't you think? Would you be mad if I continued to call you Elphie?"

"Not at all, Princess, it's a bit perky though."

"In that case, please Elphie, please can we go to your home?" Glinda pleaded.

"All right. If you really want to see it." Elphaba answered.

"Thank you." Glinda said, as she kissed the back of Elphaba's neck. Elphaba's face quickly turned a much deeper green color as a result. "Elphie, are you blushing?"

"No, yes, no...well maybe a little." Elphaba answered, as she set the broom off in the direction of her loft.

...X...

Once Elphaba was back on solid ground she helped Princess Glinda down before turning to her and said, "Follow me." She then led Glinda inside.

"Elphaba!" Nessarose shouted, once her eyes fell on her sister. Nessa was going to greet Elphaba with a hug but the sight of Princess Glinda made her stop in her tracks. "Sweet Oz, it's the Upland Princess." Nessa whispered, as she quickly performed a curtsey in front of the blonde. "Elphaba, what are you doing with the royal Princess? By the Unnamed God don't tell me you kidnaped her!"

"Of course not." Elpahaba said. "She wanted to see our home so that's why she's here. She wanted to meet you too."

"Really?" Nessarose asked, as she walked up closer to Glinda. "You wanted to meet me?"

"Well, of course, it would be rude not to meet my soon to be sister-in-law." Glinda answered.

"Sister-in-law? What are you talking about?" Nessa asked.

"Your sister and I are in love." Glinda replied.

"What?" Nessa nearly shouted, as she flashed an angry look to Elphaba.

"Now Nessa listen..." Elphaba began.

"No, what have you done to her?" Nessarose demanded. "A love spell maybe?"

"My love for Princess Glinda is real!" Elphaba spat, before adding, "And I will love her even if you disapprove."

"I only disapprove because the Upland King and Queen will never approve. You're asking for a death wish, Elphaba!" Nessa answered. "I already lost Mother and Father. I don't want to lose you. Not to mention Chistery has been gone for days and hasn't returned."

"You won't lose me, Nessa, when King Galal and Queen Melinda see how in love Glinda and I are they will have to accept us." Elphaba said.

"And if they don't?" Nessa asked, as tears started to fill her eyes.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Elphaba said, as she cupped her sister's cheek.

"Here take this." Glinda said, as she handed Nessarose a pouch of coins. "This should be enough to get you food and other items for about a month.

"Thank you." Nessa replied, as she pocketed the coins.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Elphaba said, as she hugged her sister before turning to Glinda. "We should get you home. We can't have you'll parents worry."

...X...

By the time Elphaba had Glinda back in her room at the palace it was much later than they realized.

"Stay with me tonight." Glinda pleased.

"I don't know if that is wise." Elphaba answered, as she pulled back slightly.

"Please, Elphie, I need you to hold me." Glinda replied, hope consumed her eyes.

"Okay." Elphaba said, after a second or two. Just then Zeke bounded onto the balcony and growled when he saw the green girl.

"It's okay, Zeke, she's a friend. No worries." With those words from the blonde the Lion pulled back and let Elphaba and Glinda walk into the room.

"Your room is huge! It's the size of my entire loft." Elphaba's mind then was brought back to Nessa. "I should really go back to my sister."

"No, please, don't go. Just stay the night and you can go home the first thing in the morning." Glinda said, as she took green hands into her own.

"All right." Elphaba answered, she couldn't resist the pleading in the Princess' voice.

"Don't worry, my Elphie, things will be okay." Glinda replied. "Now go lay down and I'll be right back." With that Elphaba only watched as Glinda disappeared behind the bathroom door before taking a seat on the giant bed.

"Wow, this bed is so soft and very...pink." Elphaba whispered, as she ran her hands over the blankets. Elphaba only had to wait a few minutes before Glinda exited the bathroom in nothing but a pink night gown. "How did you change out of your dress and corset so fast?" Elphaba asked, her mouth became suddenly dry once her eyes came into contact with Princess Glinda's smooth well figured legs.

"I have done it so many times it's like second nature." Glinda replied, as she sat walked over to the empty side of the bed.

"Are you sure this is okay? Me...staying here?" Elphaba asked, as she stumbled on her words a little.

"I never saw anything wrong with cuddling before." Glinda answered, as she pulled back the covers. Climbed into the bed and brought Elphaba's arms around her. "Could you blow out that candle, Elphie, my dear?" Glinda whispered.

Elphaba gave a nod, lifted her head, and blew out the candle, in turn letting the darkness of the night embrace them both.

...X...

Even though it was night time some souls couldn't sleep. Their minds were consumed too much with other things.

"This isn't good. Prince Elphabo is still in the running." Fiyero muttered, as he paced around the room.

"Fiyero, sit down all your wandering about is making me dizzy." Morrible said, as she held her head.

"Why didn't you tell the King and Queen Avaric was a better choice that Elphabo?" Fiyero asked.

"I already told you that I did try to convince them Avaric was the better choice, but the Princess wouldn't take no for an answer on Elphabo." Madam Morrible answered.

"This Elphabo could ruin our entire plan." Fiyero replied, a little louder than he wanted.

"Will you keep your voice down!" Morrible growled. "Our plan can still work."

"If only we had that lamp." Fiyero whispered.

"Well we don't, so shut up about it." Morrible spat. "Do not fear, son, I will do whatever it takes to have the Upland family pick you. You will be the King of Oz."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Elphaba awoke. At first the surroundings made her nervous for a few seconds before she remembered where she was. Elphaba smiled when she saw the Princess still sleeping in her arms.

"She really loves me." Elphaba whispered to herself. "She really wants me more than any prince." The green girl then leaned her head down and lightly pressed her lips to the Princess' head. Just then Zeke began to make some noise as he quickly got up and walked up to Elphaba and nudged her. "What is it?" Elphaba asked. Suddenly footsteps could be heard making their way to the Princess' room. "Damn." Elphaba whispered, as she leaped out of the bed, hit the floor, and rolled under the bed. It was only a few seconds before the door was opened.

"Princess Glinda, are you awake?" The voice was from a female and it sounded slightly familiar to Elphaba. "Princess wake up." The footsteps got louder and louder until Elphaba could see the shoes the mystery person was wearing. "It's me...Madam Morrible, wake up, my dear. I need to talk to you about something of extreme importance."

"Hmm? What? Oh! Madam!" Glinda exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes scanned the room frantically for the green girl.

"Can you get dressed and meet me in my room, Princess?" Morrible asked.

"Sure," Glinda answered, as her eyes continued to look about her room.

"Thank you, my dear." Morrible replied, before exiting the room.

"Elphie?" Glinda called out.

"Glinda?" A muffled voice responded.

"Where are you?" Glinda questioned as she got out from her bed.

"I'm under the bed." The voice came again. Glinda bent down and looked under her bed to indeed see Elphaba.

"She's gone now, Elphie, you can come on out."

"That was a close one. I bet if someone found me here things would have not ended well." Elphaba answered, as she crawled out and stood up.

"How did you know someone was coming?" Glinda asked, as she placed a gentle hand on the green girl's arm.

"Your Lion, Zeke, nudged me and warned me about the foot steps." Elphaba answered.

"Oh, Zeke, what a good Lion you are!" Glinda cried out, as she hugged the giant cat. Zeke purred in response.

"I guess I should be off now." Elphaba said, as she took up her broom.

"So soon?" Glinda asked, her voice quickly turned sad.

"Yes, I can't afford to be seen." Elphaba answered with a sigh.

"But you'll be back...right?" Glinda asked.

"I'll be back. I promise." With that Elphaba hugged Glinda before pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead before getting on her broom and taking off.

...X...

"There you are! You had me worried sick! I thought something bad happened to you!" Ellen shouted, but her eyes quickly widened when she noticed Elphaba was no longer wearing her makeup.

"Don't worry things went fine...actually they went better than expected." Elphaba said.

"Really? What happened?" Ellen asked.

"I confessed everything, but I found out that the Princess had fallen in love with me when I was being judged by the King and Queen. And the only reason she was so drawn to me as Prince Elphabo was because I reminded her so much of me when I was just the green girl. But she loves me, Ellen, she loves me! A green skinned girl. She could care less about those Princes. She loves me." Elphaba yelled her eyes were filled with joy.

"I'm so happy for you green bean. I really am." Ellen said, as she patted her on the back.

"Thank you, but even winning the Princess' heart doesn't mean everything is set." Elphaba answered, with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked in confusion.

"Well, I doubt King Galal and Queen Melinda are going to be happy when they see who their daughter had chosen." Elphaba replied.

Ellen moved so Elphaba was forced to look into her yellow eyes before answering, "She loves you though. Not some Prince or rich suitor. You, Elphaba, the Princess of Oz loves you."

"I know." Elphaba said, with a blissful sigh. "I guess sometimes miracles do happen."

...X...

Back at the Upland palace, after Glinda was dressed, she went to Morrible's room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Glinda asked.

"Well next week the two finalist return and I just wanted to talk to you about that." Morrible answered, as she motioned the Princess to sit.

"Oh, Madam, you don't have to worry. I have already chosen who I want." Glinda answered with a smile.

"You have?" The old advisor asked in shock.

"Yes, I have chosen Prince Elphabo." Madam Morrible's face turned white at the sound of the name.

"But...but why Prince Elphabo? I mean to tell you the truth, Princess, I believe Prince Fiyero is a much better choice." Morrible replied, as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"Prince Fiyero is nice, but I just feel a better connection with Prince Elphabo." Glinda answered, as her mind was suddenly consumed with thought of the green skinned girl who had captured her heart.

"Don't tell me you bought that 'I offer you my heart' speech." Morrible replied, with a huff.

"I think Prince Elphabo's speech was beautiful." Glinda answered.

"I don't trust that Elphabo. I think you should think about this more before you make such a quick decision." Morrible said, her eyes were wide with worry and concern.

"If you say so." Glinda whispered.

"I sure hope you would. Not only for your own sake, but for your parents' as well. You are heir to the throne, Glinda, and it is at the up most importance you are put with a suitor who's reputation is already known." Morrible replied.

"Do not worry, Madam, I will think about it more and I will make the right decision." Glinda answered, as she patted the old woman's hand.

Morrible only gave a sigh as she whispered, "I hope you do."

...X...

Many days passed but now it was the day before Elphaba had to return to the palace for the final round for the Princess Glinda's hand.

"Now where are you going?" Ellen asked, as she watched Elphaba mount her broom again.

"To my sister. I need to be by her side... at least for a little while. Come on, you're coming too." Elphaba answered, as she motioned to the lamp. "Get in."

"Okay, okay, but say it in your Prince voice." Ellen said.

"Get in." Elphaba repeated in a much deeper voice.

"Ooh, I love it when you do that." Ellen replied, as she disappeared into her lamp. Elphaba just rolled her eyes as a grin played upon her lips before taking off towards her sister.

...X...

When Elphaba got back to the loft she was met by Nessarose who hugged her tightly. Her hold was so strong it was almost like she was holding on to Elphaba for dear life.

"Please, don't go back to the palace." Nessa begged. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." Elphaba replied, trying to calm the smaller girl. "But for right now I have something to show you." With that the green girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the lamp. She then rubbed it and a puff a smoke filled the air before Ellen came out. Nessa just stood there her mouth a gape as she saw the purple skinned genie. "Nessa, this is Ellen. She's my genie."

"Hello there, Nessa, nice to meet you." Ellen answered, as she held out her hand. "And Elphaba is right. I am her genie well until she uses her last wish up."

"Hi." Nessa whispered, her mind was still consumed by shock. "Elphaba, you didn't tell me you had a genie!"

"With everything that is going on I really didn't have the time." Elphaba answered.

"What have you wished for already?" Nessarose asked, as she began to walk around Ellen.

"I wished for a invitation to the Upland masked ball and I wished...well I wished for you to able to walk again." Elphaba replied.

"You used a wish...on me?"

"Yup."

"Oh, Elphie, you're so sweet." Nessa exclaimed as she kissed her sister on the cheek. "So you have one wish left?"

"Yes, and I'm going to save it. At least for now." Elphaba answered, as she turned to Ellen. "I need you to watch my sister for a little bit. I'm going back to the Upland palace tonight."

"Elphaba, are you sure it's safe?" Nessa asked, as she placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll be okay. I just really want to see Princess Glinda again before tomorrow night. I left rather quickly the last time I saw her and I want to see her before the last meeting of the two finalists." Elphaba answered.

"Just be careful, okay?" Nessa replied.

"I will. See two soon." With that Elphaba gave a wave to them before taking off on her broom.

...X...

Glinda was sitting at her makeup desk when Elphaba landed on the balcony. With careful and quiet steps she made her way into the room. When Elphaba saw the Princess she didn't say anything at first. She just gazed upon the blonde beauty. After another moment or two she spoke up.

"Glinda?"

The Princess gave a gasp as she looked over towards the direction where she heard her voice being called from. When she saw who it was Glinda gave a excited yelp before running into the green girl's arms.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so happy you're here." Glinda said, as she kissed her green love on the cheek.

"I came because I really wanted to see you again." Elphaba replied, her voice shy. "It's amazing how only in a few days I could miss you so much." Glinda blushed at the words and in turn pulled herself deeper into the embrace.

Just then Glinda's eyes lit up as she said, "Tonight we should take a ride on your broom to the local river and take a swim. It's been so hot out these last few day, even at night, and just think how much fun that would be." Ephaba's face fell as she moved away. "Elphie, what is it?"

"The idea does sound wonderful but I cannot go into the river." Elphaba answered.

"Can't you swim?" Glinda asked, as she moved back closer to the green girl.

"It's not that. It's...well I know this is going to sound strange but I'm allergic to water." Elphaba replied, her voice soft.

"You're allergic to water?" Glinda asked. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Yes, if water touches my skin, well, my body reacts like it was acid. I get burned." Elphaba answered.

"Oh, Elphie, I had no idea. But then how do you bathe?"

"I use washing oil. It works just as good as water and my skin doesn't burn because of it."

After that response Glinda gently lifted a hand and ran her fingers over Elphaba's face until her hand began to stroke some raven hair that was not cover by the green girl's pointy black hat.

"Tell me more about you life." Glinda answered, as she pulled Elphaba over so they could talk on the bed.

...X...

At least an hour passed before Madam Morrible decided to check up on the Princess. Just as she got to the door Morrible was going to knock when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I hate to leave so soon."

"Then don't leave." Glinda's voice interjected.

"But I must." The other voice came again.

Feeling quite bold Madam Morrible slowly opened the door just a crack and peeked through. Once her eyes focused on the scene she nearly fainted in shock. There was Glinda talking to a green skinned girl. But not just any green skinned girl. This was the girl who Madam Morrible helped escaped out from the palace gates. She was also the same girl who read the words in the Grimmerie and took the lamp. Morrible was about to make her presence known but thought better of it. She wanted to see what would happen next.

"I'll be back soon though, as Prince Elphabo, so don't you worry."

"Prince Elphabo!" Madam Morrible whispered. "She's Prince Elphabo!"

"I will miss you so. Until we meet again Elphaba." Glinda replied, as cupped the green girl's face and pulled her down slightly so she could kiss her lips.

'Sweet Oz, the Princess is in love with that green freak.' Morrible thought. 'This is great! King Galal and Queen Melinda will never let their daughter be with that green girl. That means either way Fiyero wins by default. I must tell him at once.' With that Morrible quickly hurried off.

"I can't wait to see you again." Glinda said, once they parted from the kiss.

"Same here, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she laid one last kiss on the blonde's forehead before getting on her broom and flying off.

...X...

Fiyero was sitting in his room reading a book when Morrible came rushing in.

"Sweet Oz, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Mother, your eyes look wild. What is it?" Fiyero asked, once Madam Morrible came bursting into the room.

"Prince Elphabo is a female." Madam Morrible whispered, a crafty smile laid upon her lips as she spoke.

"What?" Fiyero asked in shock. He wanted to make sure he had heard right.

"Prince Elphabo is a female! And not just any female. She's the green girl who stole the lamp from me." Morrible replied, with a goosebump inducing laugh.

"Really?" Fiyero asked, his eyes were wide in excitement.

"Yes, my boy, you're in! There is no way this so called Prince Elphabo can win now. Tomorrow we will expose Prince Elphabo and then there will be no doubt about it. You'll be in and someday be King!" Morrible answered, as she slapped him on the back.

"Things are finally going our way." Fiyero replied. "And when the King and Queen know her true identity there is no doubt they will execute her. Oh, how it will bring such joy to my heart to see witness the fake Prince's death."

Morrible snickered before answering, "I second that, my son, I second that."

**A/N: Hello all- I will hopefully have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Thursday.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hold still, Elphaba, or the makeup is going to smudge." Ellen said, as she began to dab the last remaining pale makeup on the green skin.

"I can't believe tonight has finally come," Elphaba whispered, as she fixed her hat. She was happy because not only was this the night she was going to see Glinda again but Chistery had come back that afternoon. He had found a old abandoned house far from the city that was filled with fairly new items, and was he spending days going through it taking all the undamaged items he could find.

"Elp-ha-ba, yo-u lo-ok n-ice." Chistery said, as he clapped his hands as his eyes looked over the metals hanging from her black Prince outfit.

"Thanks." Elphaba answered, as Ellen finished the filling in the last patch of green.

"Well all set. Good luck green bean. You better leave now if you want to make it on time." Ellen said, as she brushed off some dust from Elphaba's shoulder.

"Please, come back here as soon as possible." Nessa added, as she hugged her sister tightly.

"No worries," Elphaba said, as she gave them all a smile before heading off.

...X...

Fiyero was waiting alone in the dining hall when his Mother came running over to him as fast has her boney legs could carry her.

"The so called Prince Elphabo has entered the palace." She whispered to him. "At dinner I will expose her for the fake she is."

"I can't wait." Fiyero snickered in response. "But how are you going to expose her?"

"Don't worry about that. Mommy, will take care of everything." Morrible answered, as Elphaba walked into the dining room.

"Prince Elphabo, it's nice to see you again." Fiyero exclaimed, as he walked over to her.

"Has the Princess made an appearance yet?" Elphaba asked, without hesitation.

"Not yet but she should be here soon." Fiyero answered, as he stared at her deeply.

"Is something on my face?" Elphaba questioned.

"Oh, no, I just thought I saw something that's all." Fiyero replied, as the royal Upland family came into the room. With a bow Elphaba and Fiyero greeted them.

"Welcome, Princes, tonight one of you will be chosen for my daughter." King Galal said, as he each gave them a nod. "But for right now sit and let us eat."

Once everyone was seated round after round of food came out. The first round was a bowl of split pea soup. The second round was a salad and the third round was the main course. Roasted pig with green beans, potatoes, and fine bread. Elphaba couldn't believe all the food that was laid before her. She tried everything but the roasted pig.

"Prince Elphabo, I must say you look quite dashing this evening." Glinda commented, as she flashed her a smile.

"Why thank you, Princess, you flatter me." Elphaba answered as they quickly started up a conversation and before they all knew it Elphaba and Glinda were laughing and having a pleasant talk. Fiyero looked over to the King and Queen to see they were quite happy with how this so called Prince Elphabo and their daughter were interacting.

Fiyero growled and looked towards his mother in worry. She just nodded her head towards him and stood up.

"I'm going to fetch myself a glass of water. Does anyone want me to get them one?" Morrible asked.

"Madam, please, I will send one of the servants to get you a glass of water." King Galal replied.

"No, that's quite all right, your Highness, I don't mind." With that she hurried off. The minutes Morrible was gone seemed to drag on for Fiyero. Every second she was gone was a second Prince Elphabo had to win over the Upland family.

When Madam Morrible finally returned Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief and was quick to make his eyes dart away. As Morrible got near Elphaba she pretended to trip and the glass of water spilled out and hit Elphaba's face.

With a painful yell Elphaba jumped up from her seat and tried desperately to get the water off her face before it could burn her badly.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me help you." Morrible said, in a fake concerned tone as she began to wipe Elphaba's face a napkin.

"No, please, don't." Elphaba answered, but it was too late Morrible had already taken a napkin to her face a wiped some of the makeup off. Leaving Elphaba's face half green and have white.

"What in Oz!" Queen Melinda exclaimed when she saw the makeup running down Elphaba's face.

"What is going on?" King Galal demanded as he stood up.

"Royal Uplands I can explain..." Elphaba began but she was quickly cut off.

"No need!" Morrible spat, as she reached down, and pulled Elphaba's pointed hat from her head. This caused Elphaba's long raven hair to tumble freely down. "You are no Prince! You are that green girl who escaped from the dudgeon! You are nothing more than a thief!"

"By the Unnamed God, Madam, you're right!" King Galal answered, as his eyes narrowed in rage as he turned his attention to Elphaba. "And you, a common thief, was trying to steal my daughter!"

"Please just listen..." Elphaba replied, as she backed away, and placed her black hat back on her head.

"I will hear no more!" King Galal roared. "I will have you hanged for this!"

"Elphie run!" Glinda shouted. Elphaba wasted no time taking off in the opposite direction. She didn't notice that Ellen's lamp had fallen out of her pocket.

"Guards! Guards!" King Galal screamed. "There's a fugitive inside the palace! Find her, capture her, and bring her to me!"

"Popsical you don't understand." Glinda said, trying to calm the fury in her father.

"I understand perfectly. You are to marry Fiyero." King Galal replied, his voice only softening a bit.

"But Popsical I don't love him." Glinda argued. Her eyes were filling with tears as she thought about the royal guards capturing Elphaba only to hang her.

"You will learn to love him then." King Galal spat as he walked away. "I want that Wicked thief found! I want her found! I want that green freak, that green monster, that green WITCH found!"

"Yes, we must find that green girl and she must be punished." Queen Melinda added, as she held her head. "We need more people looking for her. She must be found."

"Don't worry, my Queen, I will handle it." Morrible answered, as she gave Fiyero a smile before snatching up the lamp, that Elphaba had dropped, and heading off.

Glinda didn't wait another moment as she fled to try to find her Elphie.

...X...

Guards were swarming the palace looking for that green girl. Every room was being searched with great intensity. Glinda was looking as well, but she only hope she found Elphaba before the guards did. She quickly headed up to her room and was met by Zeke.

"Zeke, have you seen Elphaba?" Glinda asked.

The Lion gave a small grumble before nudging the blonde Princess towards her room. Then with a light snort he moved his head towards her bed. Glinda locked the door to her room before heading over to the bed.

"Elphie?" She called out gently.

"Glinda?" A soft mumble answered. Glinda looked under her bed to see a scared looking Elphaba.

"Oh, Elphie, are you alright?" Glinda asked, as she help Elphaba stand up.

"The spot where the water hit me still hurts but that's the least of my worries." Elphaba answered, as she cover he eyes with one of her hands.

"Things were going so well. Now my parents want you hanged." Glinda whispered, as she wrapped her arms around the green girl. Just then a loud voice could be heard speaking out on the main balcony where King Galal or Queen Melinda addressed crowds of Ozians. But this voice was neither the King or Queen. It was Madam Morrible. She was speaking to a crowd of Ozians herself.

"Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured!" Morrible shouted, her voice was strong and determined. "Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for trying to seduced and harm our beloved Princess Glinda. Her green skin is outward expression of her twisted nature! She's nothing but a thief...a monster...a Wicked Witch!"

"Don't be afraid." Glinda whispered, as she clung to the green girl in the attempt to comfort her troubled mind because of the speech Madam Morrible had just given.

"I-I need to get out of here." Elphaba answered, as she look about for a way to escape. She quickly took some bed sheets and began to tie them together.

"Elphie, you're trembling." Glinda replied, as she rushed to her dresser and pulled out a thick black cape and tied it around the green girl. "Promise me you will come back to me." Glinda added, in a whisper.

"Sadly I can't promise that." Elphaba answered, as she felt tears start to form behind her brown eyes. It hurt her heart so much to think she might not be able to hold the blonde beauty in her arms ever again.

"Where will you go?" Glinda asked, as she gripped a green hand.

"I'm not sure. All I know is I can't stay in the City. Everyone will be looking for a green girl and I can't exactly hide at the loft." Elphaba answered, before kissing the top of Glinda's hand before tying one of the end of the bed sheets to the balcony pole.

"Don't forget about me." Glinda pleaded, as she felt her own tears rising.

"I would never forget you because of you I have been changed for good." Elphaba replied, a she cupped the Princess' face before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now I must go." With that she began to climb down the balcony using the bed sheet as a rope.

Glinda could only watch in sadness as she watched her true love disappear into the darkness as the crowd of Ozians shouted into the night, "That green girl is Wicked get her! No one mourns the Wicked! So we got to bring her down!"

...X...

It been hours and the royal guards had searched everywhere, but the green girl was no where to be found. It seemed like she had disappear all together. Fiyero walked about the palace and found Glinda crying on her bed.

"Princess, dry those tears, that green freak will be found. Then she will be hanged." Fiyero said, as he placed a gently hand on her back. Glinda pulled away as she wiped her tears.

"I don't want her to die." Glinda answered, after a moment or two.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about her anymore. Let's talk about something more happy like our wedding." Fiyero suggested. "You're Father and Mother have already claimed me the winner of your hand."

"I'm not a prize to be just given away!" Glinda shouted, in anger, as she stormed out of her room. Fiyero would never have her heart. Glinda had already given her heart to Elphaba.

Fiyero sat there for a few seconds, in shock, before getting up and heading to his Mother's room. When he entered her room he quickly slammed the door and began to swear under his breath.

"Son, what's wrong? You should be beaming with joy. That green freak of a girl is being hunted by ever guard and you have won Glinda's hand which will make you King of Oz one day." Morrible answered.

"Glinda, doesn't love me. She's in love with that...that green Witch." Fiyero spat.

"Oh, my son, don't pout." Morrible replied, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Ellen's lamp. "It's now time to put the last part of our plan into motion." With that she gave the lamp a rub.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Smoke poured out from the lamp before a confused Ellen appeared before them.

"You're not my green bean." Ellen said, in worry, as she looked around the room. "Wow, you're one scary lady and my goodness your hair! It looks like you got squirrels living in there."

"I'm your new Master now." Morrible growled, as an evil smirk formed upon her face.

"Something tells me things are going to get worst before they get better. But seriously that hair! I mean, come on, birds must migrate to different parts of your head with hair like that." Ellen answered. "I think I know what your first wish is going to be. I better hair style right?"

"Shut up! It's time for you to grant some real wishes." Madam Morrible shouted.

Ellen could only sigh out deeply before answering,"What shall your first wish be?"

"For my first wish...I wish I could read the Grimmerie!" Morrible exclaimed.

"Your wish is my command." Ellen said, in a monotone as she zapped the old advisor. She stumbled around for a bit or so holding her head. Once she got her footing back she grabbed the Grimmerie and began to look through the pages.

"AH! The words are so easy to read now." Morrible snickered.

"Mother, what kind of wish was that?" Fiyero huffed. "You wasted a perfectly good wish."

"Son, you really need to get some brains." Morrible answered. "With me being able to read the Grimmerie we will have no trouble taking over the kingdom. Come and watch Mommy work." With that Madam Morrible led Fiyero out of the room and towards the royal family.

...X...

"Popsical, Momise, you have to call off this search for that green girl." Glinda pleaded with her parents.

"Out of the question." King Galal replied. "I don't think you know how serious the situation is."

"No you don't understand!" Glinda shouted. "I knew for awhile that Prince Elphabo was a female. I knew she was green too, and I have loved that green girl from the second I saw her. She was never going to harm me."

King Galal and Queen Melinda stared at their daughter in confusion and shock. Sudden silence consumed the room as the royal couple took in what their daughter had just said. After what seemed like an eternity Queen Melinda spoke up.

"How did you know that Prince Elphabo was that green girl?"

"First of all, her name is Elphaba and second she came to me and told me the truth." Glinda answered, her voice determined to prove to her parents that Elphaba was a good person.

"You...you really love her?" King Galal asked.

"With all my heart." Glinda admitted, but before the King and Queen could response a voice called out to them.

"How touching, the Princess is in love with a green freak." Morrible spat, in a sarcastic manner.

"Madam, please, we can handle this." King Galal said, as he held up his hand to silence her.

"Oh, I don't think you can." Morrible growled, as she opened the Grimmerie and began to read a spell. "PART, THISIS, PARTUOY, PART" With those words King Galal and Queen Melinda rise into the air.

"Madam, what is the meaning of this?" King Galal demanded as they were gently began to float back down to the floor, but this time their position was kneeling in front of Morrible and Fiyero.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am tired of standing in your shadows. It's time for the torch to be passed. And I don't mean to that green skinned abomination!" Morrible spat.

"You leave my parents alone!" Glinda cried as she charged her old advisor only to be grabbed by Fiyero. "Fiyero, help me."

"Sorry, Princess, but my Mother and I are calling the shots now." Fiyero growled as he shoved her away.

"Mother?" Glinda asked, in disbelief.

"That's right, Fiyero's my son, now we are going to take over this kingdom!" Morrible shouted, as she flipped to another page in the Grimmerie.

"You won't win! No one will follow you." Glinda answered.

"Oh, I think they will. Either Oz will obey us willingly or we will force them!" Morrible yelled, as she called out another spell and in turn the ground began to shake.

"Morrible, you are nothing but a traitor!" Queen Melinda growled as she switched her gaze to Fiyero. "And you are a no good..."

"You will speak to your new King with respect!" Morrible growled as she whispered another spell and Queen Melinda was hit with a small electric bolt.

"Leave her alone!" Glinda shouted, as she ran to her Mother's side.

"Morrible stop this right now and I will forgive your behavior! By the Unnamed God obey my order!" King Galal yelled, as he tried to pull himself from the kneeling position but was not successful.

"Sorry, but there's a new order now. My son's order, King Fiyero's order, and he will be calling the shots from now on!" Madam Morrible snickered, as she walked over to King Galal and ripped the crown from his head before placing it on top of Fiyero's own head. "Nice very nice."

"You'll never get away with this." Glinda said, as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"What's in your head, girl? Do you really think anyone is going to stop us?" Morrible asked with a crude laugh. "I hold the Grimmerie. I wield the lamp! You have nothing! NOTHING! You are all going to be slaves! Slaves to the new ruler of Oz!"

...X...

Elphaba had just finished writing a note to her sister explaining everything. She tucked it into her pocket and pulling her cloak over her head before entering Doctor Dillamond's shop.

"Hello, can I help you?" The Goat asked. His voice showed he was suspicions of this cloaked figure.

"Doctor Dillamond it's me." Elphaba whispered, as she removed the hood, so he could see her face.

"Elphaba, is that really you? Oh, of course that's you. It brings me such joy to know you are safe and not hurt by the Gale Force guards. The royal guards have been searching everywhere for you. Do you know that?" The Goat asked, as he led her deeper into his shop so she could be better hidden. "All of Oz thinks you are nothing but a Wicked Witch that has tried to harm Princess Glinda."

"Well all of Oz is wrong if they think that. In fact I am in love with Princess Glinda and she is in love with me." Elphaba said, as she fixed her black pointed hat. "But now our love can never be because if I even try to go to the Princess again the guards will capture me for the gallows. Not to mention she has Fiyero."

Just then the door to the shop was opened and Elphaba hit the ground and crawled behind some boxes. The heavy footsteps hinted to the green girl that the people coming into the shop were Gale Force guards.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" One of the guards barked to Doctor Dillamond.

"Yes, I am, what can I do for you?" The Goat asked, as he hurried to meet them before they could walk deeper into the store.

"Here." The guard answered, as she shoved a scroll at the Goat. Once Doctor Dillamond took it the guards left in great haste.

Elphaba waited a second or two before coming out from behind the boxes. She could see Doctor Dillamond reading over the scroll. His brow drew together in confusion as he read.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"It says that King Galal and Queen Melinda are no longer ruling Oz. Fiyero is the new King of Oz." The Goat replied, as he handed the scroll over to the green girl so she could see for herself.

"But that makes no sense. Why would the royal family give over their kingdom so soon? What's even stranger is there is no mention of Princess Glinda whatsoever in this message." Elphaba said, as the ground began to shake violently.

"That's the second time that the Earth has shook so harshly." The Goat said, once he steadied himself. "Something bad is happening in Oz."

"I agree, something is just not right here." Elphaba said, as she went over to the window and looked out towards the Upland palace. "Look! There is a dark cloud over the Upland's palace and it's getting larger by the second. Something is very wrong with all of this."

The black cloud didn't seem normal. It was excessively large and it was swirling about almost like a whirlpool would.

"I need to get to Nessa." Elphaba whispered, as she worry gripped her heart.

"Be careful, Elphaba, I fear some other force is at work here." Doctor Dillamond said, as he looked out the window to make sure the coast was clear for the green girl.

"I will," Elphaba answered, as she placed her hood back up before running out the door and towards her loft.

...X...

Nessa was looking out from her loft at the palace when she heard someone running up the loft stairs towards her.

"Elphaba?" Nessa questioned, but her hopes fainted when three Gale Force guards met her instead.

"That's her! That's the green Witch's sister. Take here away!" One of the guards shouted.

"Where are you taking me?" Nessa asked in worry.

"To King Fiyero." One guard mumbled, without hesitation, as they dragged her off.

...X...

As Elphaba dashed throughout the streets at top speed. Just as she was halfway there Elphaba looked up in shock to see a house flying in the air in a uncontrollable manner.

"What in Oz?" Elphaba whispered to herself, as she watched in horror as the house came crashing down near her loft. "No! Nessa!" The green girl shouted, as she raced to the crash sight.

When Elphaba made it to the sight all of her worst fears had come true. The random flying house had crashed into her loft destroying it completely.

"Nessa!" Elphaba shouted, as she began to search the rubble for any signs of her sister. After an hour of searching the green girl dropped to her knees in defeat. "No, Sweet Oz, don't tell me she's dead." Elphaba whispered, as burning tears fell down her face. "Wait, I know who can help!" Elphaba reached into her pocket to take out the Ellen's lamp, but to her horror it was not there. Hopelessness and grief filled her heart. She had never felt so alone in her entire life. Just then someone touched her shoulder and she leaped back in surprise. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was. "Chistery!"

"El-pha-ba, you no-t dead!" The winged monkey said, as he clapped his hands.

"I'm okay. Have you seen Nessa?" Elphaba asked, as she gave the monkey a hug. Chistery just shook his head in response.

Just then a loud voice could be heard. It echoed throughout the City.

"Fellow Ozains, as many of you already know there have been a few...changes here at the palace..."

"That's Madam Morrible's voice." Elphaba exclaimed. "But how can she be talking to us in this way. She's all the way in the palace... unless...she's using a spell."

"For example..." Morrible's voice continued. "King Galal and Queen Melinda are no longer ruling Oz. You're new King is Fiyero, and you will obey him without question! Anyone who does defies him will be seen a traitor to Oz and hanged! Speaking of hanging, tomorrow we will be having a hanging that the public is welcome to view. Tomorrow we will be hanging the Wicked Witch of the West's sister. It will be grand sight so please come and enjoy the show. That is all."

"Morrible has Nessa! I need to get to her!" Elphaba shouted, as she stood up. Chistery then dived into the debris of broken stone and wood to pull out the broom Ellen had given Elphaba.

"Thank you Chistery." Elphaba said, as she patted his head.

"I co-me t-oo."The winged moneky replied. "Me come t-oo."

"Okay you can come. Just stay quiet, alright?"

Chistery nodded and with that they took off flying towards the Upland palace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back at the palace Fiyero and Morrible were enjoying their new life as the once royal family was chained beside them.

"Peel me another grape, slave." Fiyero ordered the once King Galal. When he didn't move fast enough Fiyero pulled hard on his chain that was around his neck. "Hurry up!"

"Please, don't do that you're hurting him." Glinda begged.

"Do not fret, Glinda, my dear." Fiyero answered, as he pulled her only inches from him. His eyes trailed over her body in a hungry manner as he took a small steak knife and ran it over a part of her dress before slicing the fabric off. "You shouldn't hide your body from me." Fiyero growled, as he threw the torn material away.

"Leave her alone!" Queen Melinda shouted, as she tried to stop him but the chains halted her.

"Do not fear, Uplands, your daughter will still have a good life. She's going to be my Queen." Fiyero answered, as he ran his hand over her face.

"I rather die than marry a bastard like you." Glinda spat, as she pulled herself away from his hold.

"I'll teach you to talk to my son that way." Morrible growled as she went to strike the blonde, but Fiyero stopped her.

"Mother, please, there is a better way to deal with her." Fiyero answered, as he whispered something into Madam Morrible's ear.

"Good idea." Morrible said, as she went and got the lamp. With one quick run Ellen was out of the lamp. "I know what I want my second wish to be."

"Ask away." Ellen answered, her voice cheerless.

"I wish that Princess Glinda would fall in love with my son Fiyero." Morrible replied.

"Um, I can't do that." Ellen said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Fiyero spat in rage.

"I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Ellen answered truthfully.

"How dare you disobey me!" Morrible thundered, as she threw the lamp down against her chair.

"I speak the truth!" Ellen retorted.

"I don't care if she doesn't love me." Fiyero answered, as he pulled Glinda towards him once again. "I still want her as my wife. I couldn't care less if she likes me or not. Her personality is not what I'm interested in anyway."

"You're just a lustful son of a bitch!" Galal growled, as he got what Fiyero was hinting at.

"Shut up!" Fiyero shouted, as he whirled around and punched Galal across the jaw. "One more out burst like that and you will get forty lashes!"

"Tomorrow I will send for someone to have you and Glinda married." Morrible replied, with a wave of her hand.

"No, I want to be married now! I cannot wait to have Glinda. I want to claim her as my own." Fiyero said, as he turned to his Mother. "Make a wish to your genie so we can be married."

"Take a cold shower and hold your horses." Morrible barked angrily. "I have other plans for these two wishes."

Fiyero's face just hardened as he replied, "Forget waiting! We'll be back later." With that Fiyero began to drag Glinda away.

"Let her go!" A powerful voice called to them.

Everyone looked to see Elphaba had flown through the window on her broom. With one quick motion she jumped off her broom and unsheathed her Prince sword and pointed it at Madam Morrible's throat.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted in relief.

"You're a sight for sore eyes. But then again look at what my poor eyes had to stare at." Ellen said, as she motioned to Madam Morrible's hair.

"Let Glinda go and unchain her parents, or I'll take your Mother's head clean off!" Elphaba growled to Fiyero. Fiyero swore under his breath, but he did let Glinda go and unchained Galal and Melinda.

The blonde Princess was quickly embraced by her parents as Morrible said, "Well done Wicked one but I'm sorry to say you already lost."

"Why is that?" Elphaba growled.

"Oh, just a feeling...YLFKCAB!" Morrible screamed and Elphaba flew back and hit the stone wall hard. "YLFKCAB! YLFKCAB!" Every time she repeated the word Elphaba was thrown into the wall with extreme force.

"No, Elphie!" Glinda yelled as she ran up to Morrible to try to stop her, but the old advisor just threw her back.

Then she took the lamp and turned to Ellen and said, "For my second wish...I wish my son Fiyero could cast spells as well!"

"As you wish." Ellen mumbled as she zap Fiyero. He gave a questionable yell as the Ellen's zap hit him and a strange smoke consumed him.

After a few seconds however, once the smoke had cleared Fiyero smiled evilly before he too shouted, "YLFKCAB!" Which sent Elphaba hitting the wall once more. She was still conscious but this time she did not get up.

Just then Chistery flew into the window. He had been watching everything. Once he saw Elphaba was not rising he swooped down and grabbed the Grimmerie that laid on the table next to the throne.

"El-pha-ba read." He whispered before flying away out of sight before Morrible and Fiyero could notice what he done. Elphaba gripped the book, and quickly hid it under her cloak before struggling to her feet as she tried to make her away over to Glinda.

"Now watch your Mother work." Morrible whispered to Fiyero, as she raised her hands mouthed a few words that no one could make out. Then suddenly a giant cage fell on the royal family trapping them. She looked back at Elphaba and yelled, "STLOB! EID! EID, WON!" With that electric bolts started to fly out from Madam Morrible's finger tips.

Elphaba dodged them but once she thought she was home free another round of bolts flew out toward her, but only this time a few hit Elphaba in the back. After giving a cry in pain Elphaba crumbled to the ground only to be hit with another round of electric bolts.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted in worry as she watched her green love hiss from the pain.

"You're such a fool!" Morrible sneered, as she walked up to the hurting green girl. "How could you even think that you had a chance?"

"I guess love makes one do crazy things. Besides you and Fiyero haven't won yet." Elphaba answered, ignoring the pain that was taking hold of her body.

"Oh, I think we have." Morrible whispered before yelling, "YLFKCAB!"

Elphaba flew back again. This time she hit the wall harder than all the other times, but she would not be defeated. Even as Morrible and Fiyero laughed hideously at her suffering she knew she couldn't give up. After wiping some blood from her mouth Elphaba removed the Grimmerie from its hiding place, opened it up, and began to read a chant.

"ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN, ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN."

Fiyero quickly stopped laughing as he felt his body began to react to something quite strange. "What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Morrible spat.

"I feel, err, I feel so strange." Fiyero replied, as Elphaba continued her chant.

"ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN, ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN."

"Sweet Oz, what is happening to me?" Fiyero screamed, as he watched his skin begin to change and his bones start to become soft. He looked at his gloved hands to see they were now filled with straw instead of flesh and muscle. He then dropped to his knees as he felt his bones disappear all together. After another moment or two he finally completed his transformation. "What has happened? Oh, by the Unnamed God I'm not human anymore!"

"You're...you're a scarecrow!" Morrible shouted, in shock as she stared at him. "You Witch! You did this to him!" She screamed, as she turned to Ellen and said, "Genie, as my last wish...I wish for you to kill that green girl!"

"I can't do that. Genies can't kill." Ellen answered, with a shake of her head.

"You're useless!" Morrible spat at Ellen. The old woman looked like she was going to ripe the purple genie's head off as she spoke.

"At least I have nice looking hair." Ellen whispered under breath.

"Mother look what that green freak has done to me!" Fiyero wailed, as his hands shook. "She turned me into a freak!"

"You will pay what you have done you Witch!" Morrible growled, as she raised her hands up and shouted, "NRUB, EID, NRUB!" Just then a fire ball began to form above Morrible's head. After it grew to the size of a small melon it shot out at the green girl. Elphaba was able to dodge it just before it hit her. A second was quickly forming so Elphaba jumped behind a large pillar for protection.

"You can't beat us so just give up!" Morrible shouted, as she sent out another fireball.

Elphaba bit her bottom lip in thought. She had to defeat Morrible and Fiyero. But how? They knew powerful spells. Suddenly an idea came to her. It was a risky but if it worked the playing field would much more equal.

Elphaba then took off running out from her hiding spot and raced as fast to the opposite side of the room.

"Dumb move." Morrible snickered as she sent out a fireball. Elphaba grabbed a pillow that wasn't too far away and held it up in front of her face. The fireball hit the pillow perfectly and set it on fire then with one quick motion Elphaba threw the burning pillow at Fiyero. Once the pillow hit him the flames quickly started to spread across his now straw filled body.

"AH! NO! NO!" Fiyero screamed, as the flames became stronger and stronger until his body was nothing but ashes.

"No! Fiyero!" Morrible shouted, as she looked up at Elphaba in hatred. Elphaba just stared back at her with determination and with a fire of her own. Morrible then grabbed Ellen's lamp and whispered a chant. This caused a puff of smoke to fill the air and cover her. "You haven't seen the last of me!" She yelled. Once the smoke cleared Madam Morrible was no where to be see.

Elphaba cursed under her breath that Morrible had escaped but was quick to free the Upland family.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered, as she threw her arms around the green girl and kissed her half a dozen times on the face. "You're hurt."

"My body is a little sore. Morrible was having fun tenderizing me." Elphaba said, as she held Glinda close to her. It felt so good just to feel the Princess' body against her own.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Glinda replied, as she let out a blissful sigh. Their embrace would have lasted longer, but King Galal cleared his throat which made them slowly part.

"Elphabo, I mean, Elphaba thank you for coming to our aid. You have saved us from Morrible's wrath." The King said, as he shook her hand.

"We own you our lives." Queen Melinda added.

"I'm afraid we're not out of the woods yet." Elphaba answered. "Morrible is going to return for a final showdown. She has the magic lamp and she still has one wish left. Who knows what she will wish for."

"Well when she does come we'll be ready. I'll have all of my guards on top alert." King Galal said. "She won't take Oz over without a fight." Just then Elphaba's eyes widen as she remember something important.

"King Galal, please, show me where the dudgeons are. I need to find my sister, Nessarose."

"Of course, just down the hall the last door on the right." He answered.

"Thank you." Elphaba answered, as she took off with Glinda close behind.

...X...

It wasn't long before Nessa was freed and a reunion of sisters was taking place.

"Elphaba, I'm so glad you're alright."

"I can say the same thing about you, Nessa. When I saw our loft was destroyed I feared the worst for you."

"I'm just so happy things are well now." Nessarose added, as she hugged her green sister tightly.

"I'm afraid things aren't as well as they should be." Elphaba replied. Which earned her a puzzled look from Nessa. "You see I was able to defeat Fiyero, but Madam Morrible said she would return."

"Oh, my, that's awful." Nessa answered. "What are we going to do?"

Just then Chistery came into view. He was sucking on his thumb as he flew down next to the three of them.

"Gua-rds a-re look-ing for Morr-ible." He said, before popping his thumb back into his mouth.

"With Morrible's new found powers I doubt the royal guards will have an luck finding her." Elphaba mumbled.

Suddenly, without warning, a giant gust of air filled the room. The blast was so strong that it blew Nessa and Chistery against the closest wall as Elphaba and Glinda were blown into the Upland's living room.

When Elphaba and Glinda got to their feet there stood Madam Morrible. Her eyes were gleaming with revenge and hatred. Elphaba was quick to pull Glinda behind her in a protective manner.

"Now that is cute." Morrible sneered, as she removed Ellen's lamp and gave it a rub before taking a few steps closer to them. "The green warrior is trying to protect her princess. But it won't do any good. You will both die this day!"

"How did you get in the palace?" Glinda asked.

"Well it's quite easy when all the guards are outside looking for me." Morrible answered, as she eyed Glinda. "Now back to killing you both!" Just then Madam Morrible clapped her hands twice and a whispered a spell as she stared at the blonde.

"Er, I don't feel so good." Glinda replied, before she collapsed without warning.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted, as she gathered the Princess into her arms before turning to Morrible in rage, "What have you done to her you, bitch?"

"Another spell. A poison spell as a matter a fact. See how the Princess is starting to turn white as a ghost? Well, when that white color takes over her body completely she will be dead! Unless of course you can defeat me." Elphaba quickly placed Glinda down on a couch, out of harm's way, as she looked towards Ellen with pleading eyes, but the purple genie only gave a sad sigh. She was powerless against Morrible.

"I will defeat you!" Elphaba yelled, as she looked back at Morrible, her eyes fiery.

Morrible only gave a cruel laugh as she answered, "We'll see about that."

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Let's make this interesting shall we?" Morrible said, as she pounded the floor with her fists and in turn three huge snakes started to come up from the floor. They gave Elphaba a hiss before making their way towards her. The snakes made many strikes at her, but Elphaba was too fast and was able to dodge their attempts.

With no weapons to kill them with Elphaba had to think of another option, for she knew there was no way she could evade their strikes forever. Elphaba scanned the room and her eyes lit up with an idea when she saw some curtains. With a great leap she bypassed the snakes and ripped the cloth from the window. She the gave a quick look to Glinda to see the ghost color had now reached her waist before trapping the snakes under the curtain. Elphaba then grabbed a candle that was burning on a table and threw it onto the curtain. Within seconds the material caught on fire and consumed it, in turning, killing the three giant snakes.

"So we like fire do we?" Morrible growled, as she shot her hands over her head. "Well you know what they say...if you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen!" The old advisor shot out a bright yellow light at Elphaba. The light was extremely hot and burned her once it touched her skin. Elphaba gave a cry of pain before leaping behind a table to get away from it. Morrible just moved the light until it was on the table and the table soon got so hot that it caught on fire. In no time at all the burning yellow light was on the green girl again.

Elphaba gave a scream of immense pain before moving as fast as she could behind a large chair. Knowing the chair would soon be destroyed by that light Elphaba looked around for anything she could use to fight back with. Her brown eyes soon fell upon a glass plate not too far off. After judging the distance she took off running and with a quick tuck and roll grabbed the plate and held it up to her face. Morrible shined the burning light at her but the light hit the plate and bounced back and hit the Madam Morrible.

After cursing under her breath Morrible glared at Elphaba. "No more of this child's play. You will die! STLOB! EID! EID, WON!" Morrible screamed, as electric bolt after electric bolt came flying toward the green girl. Elphaba was quite quick on her feet so she leaped out of the way and took shelter behind a giant bookshelf.

"How in the hell am I suppose to beat her? She has too much power." Elphaba whispered, to herself, as she looked back over to Glinda to see the ghost color had reached up to her neck. Suddenly a huge bolt stuck the bookshelf and caused some of the books to fall down next to Elphaba. One book in particular caught her eye. She picked it up, blew off the dust, and read the front. "Confessions of the Wizard of Oz?" Elphaba spoke out loud.

The Wizard of Oz was a great legend and every Ozian knew the story. Many years ago there was this Wizard who lived in Oz, and this Wizard of Oz was a the most powerful being in all the world and he use to live in the very palace that the royal Upland family lived in.

Elphaba picked up the book to see it wasn't a book at all. It was a hand written journal kept by the great Wizard of Oz himself. But as Elphaba read the last page she soon found out that the Wizard went into detail how he really had no powers at all. And he only got the job as the Wizard of Oz because he was at the right place at the right time. Just then an idea came to Elphaba as she placed the journal away.

"Do you surrender?" Morrible shouted, her eyes blazing with an unquenchable hate.

"Never!" Elphaba spat. "You are nothing! The genie gave you everything. That is the only reason why you are so powerful. Under all these spells you have nothing. You will never be like...like...the Wizard of Oz!"

Morrible's eyes widen at the mention of the Wizard of Oz.

"The Wizard of Oz was born with all his powers and his strength. He had more power in one of his fingers than you have in your entire body!" Elphaba lied.

"I'm nothing, huh?" Madam Morrible growled, as her eyes seemed to glow deep crimson in the light. "I'll fix that! Genie, for my final wish...I wish I was as powerful as the once great and terrible Wizard of Oz!"

Ellen gave a sigh as she answered, "As you wish," With that she closed her eyes as she zapped Morrible with a orange light. The old advisor began to rise into the air as a sickly orange glow consumed her. With in seconds she her feet were back the floor as she gave a insane laugh.

"Now you get yours Elphaba!" Morrible yelled, as she pushed her hands out to summon a unspeakable spell, but she was met with nothing. Nothing at all. "What?" She questioned, as Morrible pushed out her hands again. But nothing happened. "YLFKCAB!" Morrible tired, but that spell didn't work either. "I don't understand. I should be all powerful! I wished to be as powerful as the Wizard of Oz!"

"And that's what you got." Elphaba replied, as came out from behind the bookshelf, and threw the Wizard's journal to Madam Morrible so she could see for herself. "The great Wizard of Oz had no real powers at all. He was fake. He confesses it all in his journal."

"So you...you tricked me?" Morrible asked.

"That I did," Elphaba answered, as she tipped her pointed black hat to the old advisor.

"Elphie?" A small voice came out.

Elphaba looked and to her relief saw Glinda was awake. With Morrible powerless all of her spells no longer worked.

"Glinda." Elphaba breathed in happiness.

Taking advantage of this distraction Morrible removed a dagger from her pocket and charged Elphaba to stab her.

"Elphie, look out!" Glinda shouted, hoping that her warning wasn't too late.

Elphaba whipped around to face Morrible and she shot her hand out to try to stop the blow, but there was a definite sound of the dagger stabbing flesh. Any doubters would be quickly silenced for blood was pouring down onto the floor. Elphaba pulled back slightly to see Morrible had a small smirk upon her face. The blood seemed to increase by the second out from the wound. Elphaba then took a step back. Her green hands were covered in blood.

This blood however wasn't hers. Madam Morrible's smirk quickly vanished as she looked down to see her dagger blade was buried in her gut. Elphaba had grabbed Madam Morrible's hand at the last second and twisted it around so when their bodies met it was Morrible who got stabbed not her. The old advisor's eyes went hazy before she her body fell to the floor lifeless.

Once knowing Madam Morrible was truly dead Elphaba wiped the blood from her hands. Not a second more after she had done this she felt a small body pressing up against her own giving her mighty hug.

"Elphie, oh, my Elphie you're okay." Glinda replied, as she clung to the green girl as if to never let her go.

After a moment or two they pulled away somewhat and Elphaba replied by kissing Glinda deeply. Once the kiss ended Elphaba stroked the Princess' golden locks before answering, "Morrible is dead. This ordeal is over."

...X...

"Well, Elphaba, I think I can speak for everyone by saying, thank you for saving Oz." King Galal said, as he shook her hand firmly, as Nessarose and Chistery watched. Their faces beaming in great joy.

"Yes, and if there is anything you want just tell us and you will receive it." Queen Melinda added, her voice genuine.

"There is something I want." Elphaba said, as she took Glinda's hand into her own. "I want you daughter's hand in marriage but only if she wants me."

"There is no one in Oz that I want more than you." Glinda replied, as she squeezed the green girl's hand and pulled herself into green arms before looking to her parents.

"Elphaba, you have proved yourself worthy beyond a shadow of a doubt to have my daughter's hand, but there is an old Upland tradition that must be done if you want Glinda's hand." King Galal said, as his eyes narrowed in thought. "If you wish to marry my daughter you need to give her a ring. A ring of fine gems or stones."

Elphaba's face fell slightly at the hearing of this. She was a poor girl. She had nothing of value much less a ring to give her Princess. The green girl pulled down her hat as she thought. Then an idea came to her as her gaze fell on the purple genie. Elphaba then made her way over to her as a hidden grin laid upon her Emerald lips.

"Ellen, I know what I want my third wish to be." Elphaba said, as she leaned in close and whispered her wish into Ellen's ear.

"You got it green bean." Ellen answered, as she did five jumping jacks and punched the air to warm herself up before zapping her hand. In turn various amount of sparks shot out making a interesting light show. After a few moments the flickering lights stopped and Ellen held a small object in her hand. She blew on it and wiped it on her silver outfit before handing it over to the green girl. Elphaba tipped her hat to Ellen in a sign of thanks before holding out the object, which was a ring, to Glinda. The band of the ring was silver and it had three stones.

"Here is my ring to you Princess Glinda. As you can see there are three stones on it. The one on the far left is an emerald. It represents myself. The one on the far right is a pink diamond. It represents you and the stone in the middle is called unakite. It is a pink and green stone. It represents us coming one. I thought this unakite stone would be fitting at the center stone." Elphaba said, as she gently placed it on Glinda's finger.

"Oh, Elphie, it's beautiful." Glinda whispered, as she held her chest, as she felt a swoon coming on. She then held up the ring so her parents could it.

"You really don't mind that I'm not a Prince?" Elphaba asked suddenly. Her throat immediately became dry once the question was asked. Queen Melinda was quick to lay a hand on the green girl's shoulder.

"Elphaba, you have proven to us just because someone is a prince doesn't make them prefect or even a good person for that matter." The Queen said. "It's not the title of someone that earns them respect and glory. It's who they are inside. It's their true colors that defines them. A title means nothing if they cruel and cold-hearted."

"True, so if Glinda sees you, a green woman, as worthy than by the Unnamed God you are worthy." King Galal said, as he gave a nod to his daughter.

"Oh, she is worthy." Glinda replied, as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba tightly and the green woman twirled her around for a few moments. "My Elphie is beyond worthy."

"Well that does it then. Come my dear, Melinda," King Galal said, with a grin, as he went to walk away with Queen Melinda not too far behind.

"Popsical...Momise, where are you two going?" Glinda asked.

"We need to talk to Crope and Tibbett. They need to start designing a wedding dress for you immediately." King Galal replied, as he left quickly with Queen Melinda.

Elphaba then pulled Glinda into her arms once again and was going to plant a kiss on the Princess' lips when Ellen zapped next to them.

"Well it's great to know you green bean and I'm happy things worked out for you." Ellen as she made a tissue appear so she could wipe a tear from her eye.

"Same here, but where will you go now?" Elphaba answered.

"Well if you don't mind I was wondering if you could take me back to where you found me. Robin must be worried sick." Ellen replied, as she handed Elphaba her lamp.

"Who's Robin?" Elphaba asked.

"Robin is a panther. You know... giant black cat. She had big claws and big teeth. You probably saw her when you were trying to get my lamp from around her neck." Ellen answered.

"Oh yes, how could I forget." Elphaba replied. "But course we'll drop you off back to Robin. We can go now."

...X...

With the help from her magic broom Elphaba and Glinda got to the cave of Robin in record time.

"Thanks again for the lift." Ellen replied, as she saluted them both. "Good luck with everything green bean."

"Thanks." Elphaba answered, as Ellen zapped herself into her lamp before Elphaba dropped the lamp down into the darkness.

...X...

One month had passed and Elphaba, Nessarose, and Chistery had found a new home in the palace. Elphaba's and Glinda's wedding had taken a place a few weeks ago and all Oz was still a buzz about the new couple. Well it wasn't that surprising, for Elphaba and Glinda were going to rule Oz one day.

Elphaba could care less about ruling Oz. That didn't make her extremely happy. It was sitting around the dinner table with Nessa, Chistery, Glinda, and her parents. This is what made her truly overjoyed for now she had a whole new family. Of course holding Glinda in her arms at night was a big plus too.

...X...

"How long have you been awake?" Glinda asked with a yawn one morning.

"Not too long. I just love watching you sleep. You're so peaceful and so beautiful when you're off in dream land." Elphaba replied, as she kissed the blonde's head. "You always have this little smile on your face."

"Maybe because I'm dreaming about you." Glinda answered, as she pulled one of the green woman's arms around her more tightly.

"Or maybe you were dreaming about clothes shopping or shoe shopping." Elphaba suggested in a teasing manner.

"No, I wasn't dreaming about that." Glinda replied, with a small moan, as she felt her green love stroke her bare arms and shoulders with feather like movements.

"Okay, maybe you were dreaming about makeup or pink outlandish dresses." Elphaba said, as she nuzzled Glinda's neck.

"No-o." Glinda whispered, as she clung to Elphaba almost desperately as the green woman's caressing increased.

"Okay, then you had to be dreaming about a huge social gathering of some kind like a ball or something of that nature," Elphaba replied.

"No, my Elphie, I was dreaming about you." Glinda answered, as she stroked a green cheek before adding, "Now enough with this talking. Put those lips to better use and kiss me." Elphaba just grinned as she leaned down and kissed Glinda, her princess, with a fiery passion.

'Love,' Elphaba thought to herself as their kiss grew in strength. 'It's mysterious...it's wonderful...it's beautiful...it's amazing...it's...it's... well I guess another way to describe it is... it's truly a different kind of magic.'

The End

**A/N: Well that's it. Oh yes, and there really is a green and pink stone called unakite. But I like to call it the Gelphie stone. Thank you to all who read this story.**


End file.
